An Ancient's Love
by Royal Ember
Summary: AU. Bryony Potter never wanted to be a hero, but was forced to become one. After defeating Voldemort, she wanders the world until she is called to help a cursed vampire in Dallas. How will her addition change the fated paths of Godric, Eric, Sookie and others? Can a powerful Ancient learn what it is to love, and can Bryony trust in a love that was predicted 2000 years ago?
1. A Brief History and A Warning

**Power Levels for Wizards and Witches**

_Omega_- the highest level of power possible, and omegas always have a unique relationship with magic. It is said that "magic loves them" and thus allows them to oftentimes break what are thought to be fundamental magical laws. As a warning to others, magic brands them with a visible tattoo. It is thought that they are born when the balance between Light and Dark has failed. Examples include Merlin and Morgana La Fey.

_Alpha_- Roughly 5% of the magical population. Alphas are able to do high level spells within their specialties. The Lords for the Light, Grey, and the Dark Court are typically Alphas. Examples include the Founders, Nicholas Flamel, Albus Dumbledoor, and Tom Marvolo Riddle.

_Beta_- Roughly 20% of the magical population. Betas are able to cast some high level, and all mid level, spells. Many healers, spell crafters, aurors, etc are Beta level witches and wizards.

_Theta_- Roughly 75% of the magical population. Thetas tend to choose one specialty to concentrate their magic in. They can cast all lower spells, and some mid-level spells. If they focus within their specialty they may eventually reach Beta status for that one spell category.

_Squibs_- Born of magical parents but are unable to touch their magical cores. They can see and sense magic only.

_Mundanes_- Humans with no magical cores.

**Timeline of events:**

_July 31, 2000 11:59PM - Bryony Cassia Potter is born as the seventh month dies_

_October 31, 2001 - Voldemort attacks Godric's Hollow and is defeated by Bryony. She is proclaimed "The Girl Who Lived"._

_November 1, 2001- Bryony is left on the doorstep of the Dursleys. Sirius Black and Remus Lupin are caught by Aurors and immediately given The Dementor's Kiss._

_August 22, 2002- Bryony disappears from her relatives,_

_September 1, 2011- The wizarding world realizes that TGWL is missing and begins a massive manhunt. They find Bryony backpacking in Russia and are shocked that she bares the marks of an Omega Artificer and Mage. She refuses to say where she has been the previous decade. Without much choice she is sorted into Gryffindor and proves to be a magical prodigy._

_March 17, 2012- Voldemort regains his body using the blood of his enemy, Albus Dumbledore, and begins his rise to power._

_October 31, 2012- Voldemort attacks Hogwarts and is defeated by a 2__nd__ year Bryony and a group of 7__th__ year students including Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Ron Weasley and Draco Malfoy._

_November 5, 2012- Bryony walks away from the wizarding world leaving only a letter to "The Daily Prophet" and disappears into the mundane world._

_February 22, 2014- Vampires come "out of the closet" to the mundane world. The rest of the supernatural community waits to see how the world will react._

**Bryony's Letter To The Daily Prophet**

To The Wizarding World-

I am Bryony Cassia Potter, The Girl Who Lived and the one you used and betrayed. You are a society who was content to let a madman with a handful of followers rise to power instead of striking while Voldemort (stop cringing, he's dead and do you really fear the name of a dead man?) was still relatively weak. Nothing brings out the flaws in a society like war, and yet what changed after his first defeat? Nothing. You went back to your prejudiced lives content that if something should happen you had a certified hero that would save you.

I am Bryony Cassia Potter and I am no hero. I was an orphaned baby who was abandoned by the society into which I had been born and left on the doorstep of mundanes. Many have asked where I disappeared to during the decade before I was forced (yes, forced) to go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Would it surprise you to know that for my earliest childhood I was a slave until I fought, and won, my freedom? Yes, slavery does still exist in the seedy underbelly of the mundane world just as it does in the wizarding world. Before you cry foul, I have just two words for you; House Elves.

I am Bryony Cassia Potter and I am no slave. My freedom was hard won and yet your beloved Headmaster and Minister found me and through an ancient cursed magical artifact bound me to Hogwarts as the "good of the many outweigh the good of the one". Would I have fought my parent's murderer without such compulsions? I do not know but I would have liked the choice. I had no family, no adults, to stand for me and your society was content to place the fate of its world on the shoulders of children and then decry the way we fought the war while you remained safe in your homes. The bindings would have killed me if I had not been an both an Artificer and Mage, and without the help of several older students.

I am Bryony Cassia Potter and I am no hero. I am no slave. I was a child forced into adulthood, only to then be pressed into fighting a war that you were to cowardly to face. I am an Omega Artificer and Mage and _I. Am. Done_. I have passed my OWLS, my NEWTS, become emancipated and taken my place in the House of Lords. I bow to no one and leave you to your fates. I will give you this one warning before I bid you adieu and go back to the life I led before I was pulled into your foolishness. The mundane world is quickly changing and soon those who have lived in the shadows will step into the light. The wizarding world is stagnant and dying and if you do not change, then your way of life will eventually end.

I am Bryony Cassia Potter and I am finally free. Take heed, wizarding world, for if any try and again bind me to their will I will bring forth such hell that it will make what I did to Voldemort seem like child's play.

You have been warned.

Bryony Cassia Potter  
Omega Artificer and Mage  
Lady of House Potter


	2. A Cursed Vampire In Dallas

Chapter 1

2015 in Dallas, TX

Stan, Isabel, her human companion Hugo, and Pam stood, quietly staring at the once pristine white couch and the large Viking vampire that was currently staining its cushions a deep red.

Every few minutes his body would gasp and cringe and another horrific wound would open upon his torso. The air was heavy with the sour scent of pain and of millennia old blood and most had their fangs out.

In the center of the white, minimalist room stood the deceptively short Godric of Gaul. As the Sheriff of Dallas he was the lord to his area and answered only to his king. In his customary white linen outfit that showed brief glimpses of his ancient body art he looked like a somewhat atypical 17-year-old teenager. Only his grey eyes showed the weight of years that hung upon his soul and hinted at his immense power normally kept safely chained behind a calm façade.

"Master!" Eric gasped as his eyes suddenly opened while his body violently bowed up, the bones of his shoulders cracking and dislocating as another gash opened from his neck to groin. His eyes rolled into his head as he gripped his maker's wrist, crushing bones that instantly healed before abruptly returning to his coma-like state.

"Call Dr. Ludwig" Godric ordered to his grand-progeny Pam. "Now".

Kneeling down next to his only progeny, Godric ripped open his wrist and held it to his child's mouth while speaking soothingly in ancient Swedish. "Eric, I will heal you my beautiful child but you must stay as still as possible and drink as much as you can."He gently smoothed Eric's blonde hair from his forehead and continually murmured reassurances.

"Dr. Ludwig is on her way, Godric." Pam replied as she closed her phone.

Godric's grey eyes were dark and intense as they unblinkingly stared at Pam and took in her blood covered 'vamp' outfit. "What happened? I felt the agony of my child all the way from Louisiana. If you had not called I was prepared to leave immediately. Even now with being so close to him I can barely make out that he still exists!"

Pam shifted, uncomfortably aware of how strong, and protective, her grand-sire was to the only child he had made in 2000 years.

"I'm not sure. We rose, opened Fangtasia and Eric had several meetings in town while I sat enthralling the vermin. Sometime around midnight I felt his pain and maker's call but when I got to his side he was as you see now." Pam hesitated to continue, "He couldn't keep any blood down. Not a vermin's, not mine, not True Blood! It just bled out of him or he sicked it back up."

Isabel stepped forward, "Godric, what could effect one so old as Eric? Not even your blood is healing him!" Hugo glanced worriedly at Isabel and wrapped his arm protectively around her.

"How sweet, Isabel. Your human thinks he can protect you! I bet this is his kind's new weapon against us!" Stan snarled, clenching his fists around the brim of his cowboy hat.

Isabel's fangs dropped and she hissed threateningly at Stan before Godric's deceptively calm and accented voice interrupted their glaring contest. "Enough, underlings. You will calm yourselves and not act like newborns. Is that understood?"

"Yes Sheriff" they both submissively spoke.

A pop interrupted the tense standoff as Dr. Ludwig arrived. The little gnome-like woman was all business as she briskly pushed her way to the couch. Staring at the Viking she began to poke and prod him awake. "Don't hiss at me, Viking! How did you get yourself into this situation? Probably thinking with the brain below your belt," she grumbled.

"Explain" demanded Godric coolly, his eyes slightly narrowed.

"I'm saying that he's pissed off someone powerful who placed a curse upon him. I can't break it."

"You are the wisest supernatural healer in the Americas, if you can't heal him, who can?" Pam demanded, running a hand in frustration through her once sleek blonde hair.

"I'm an Alpha level healer, not a curse breaker! I've never seen anything like this. It's almost as if it's mutating and changing as it attacks him."

With a click Godric's fangs unsheathed and he gave a deep, guttural growl that caused the only human in the room, Hugo, to cringe and edge behind Isabel. Power swelled heavily causing all the vampires to fall to their knees as his famous calm and detachment was finally broken. "You will save my child, Doctor, or direct me to someone who will!" Godric snarled, his face savage with coiled power.

At that moment, his underlings saw hints of the feral vampire once known as Death. Godric was always so placid and calm that many often forgot that his exploits were the stuff of legends and horror stories. Glancing at each other from their positions on the floor, Stan and Isabel had a rare moment of agreement that they never wanted Godric's total focus and anger directed towards them.

Dr. Ludwig hesitated, her reluctance plain for all to see. "There may be someone who can help but she lives in England and I'm not sure how she feels towards vampires. If she can't help, perhaps she knows of somehow who will."

Godric's rage darkened eyes peered into Dr Ludwig's before looking down at his suffering progeny. "Contact this individual and bring her here. No matter the cost."

**Chapter 2**

_England_

Hermione Granger gently closed her cell phone and stared thoughtfully at the wall of her London flat. At twenty years old she had finally grown into her large teeth and her wild hair had turned more curly than frizzy. At 5'10 she was tall for a woman and had a stubborn look to her pretty face. Her dark brown eyes, though, showed that her life had been far from easy as they were often shadowed with remembered pain and nightmares.

The world had not been overly kind to the young witch and after the war had ended, and she had graduated from Hogwarts, she had moved to London and now had a job working as a link between the Mundane and Wizarding world. She helped the muggle, _no the mundane_, she pointedly reminded herself, families of new witches and wizards to acclimate to their new world. On the side she also worked for Gringotts in analyzing the spells on cursed objects and writing runes to circumvent them.

Of the two she preferred working for the bank, but as only a Theta level muggleborn, _no_ _a_ _first generation witch _she reminded herself again, her options were few. While her magic was only middling for power, her control was excellent and combined with her intelligence she was able to manipulate her magic in ways her stronger coworkers were to lazy to do. It almost rose her to Beta status within her specialty of magic. Unfortunately her level of power still meant that any of the more difficult spells and rune work were beyond her ability to cast.

In short, no matter how intelligent she was or how hard she worked, her lack of significant power, and the proper bloodlines, meant that she was doomed to a mediocre career on the fringes of the wizarding world. Even after helping save it from a madman. _Bitter, who me? _Hermione thought with faint amusement and disgust. _Oh, how I wish…_

"I miss you Bry", she murmured sadly into the quiet flat. Every now and then stories would go through the wizarding world of the work Bryony was doing as an Artificer, but by the time anyone appeared she was long gone.

Some may have found it odd that one of Hermione's best friends was five years her junior, and technically still a child, but Bryony was…different. Strong. Loyal. Compassionate. Brilliant. Eccentric_. _Hermione's lips curved in a fond smile, _although those who underestimate her soon find out that she has a temper, and a right hook, that a dragon would fear!_

Bry had a talent for making friends and no one would tell where she was off to next. Hermione smirked, _more like Bry had created spells to befuddle and confuse the senses of those following her_, Hermione thought gleefully. She was no longer a child and if Bry did not want to be found, she would not be.

Yet with only one unsigned postcard in two years to show that she was still alive Hermione worried about what trouble she had found…and Bry always found trouble. _I know only some of what happened to her before and during Hogwarts, and I was enough to give me nightmares. I just wish…_

Hermione shook her head. She had traveled this path before but she still did not know the answer on how to best help her friend. She had been with Bry when they stumbled across the Mirror of Erised and knew Bry's hearts desire. Although she had sworn to never tell, she hoped that Bryony's wish could come true. _If only…_

Hermione knew she, Ron, Draco, Luna and Neville were still closely watched in hopes that they would lead others to where Bryony had gone. They were the only publically acknowledged friends from Hogwarts that Bry had and many were hesitant to move against them, not wanting to possibly bring down the anger of an Omega. _Which was, _Hermione thought, _Bry's reasoning for naming us at all! _

Glancing at the clock on the wall and realizing how long she had been lost in her thoughts, Hermione pulled her wand from her holster and with a few swishes and flicks had packed for her trip to Dallas, Texas. Quickly writing messages to the others she tied them to her owl and within seconds had apparated to the current whereabouts of her friend Dr Ludwig.


	3. Spells and Apologies

_**AN: Thank you to those who reviewed, it was much appreciated, and I enjoyed hearing the ding of my phone saying that I had another review! It was awesome! This is my first story here so I'm still learning the ends and outs of fan fiction and wanted to make sure I let you know how much I value all my reviews. It's been 10 years since I wrote anything, so while I gladly take suggestions and criticisms remember to be polite (it's not been a problem yet, but I imagine at some point it will) and not flay the flesh from my bones!**_

_**Oh, yeah, and the disclaimer I forgot to put up for the last two entries. I don't own the True Blood or Harry Potter characters or universes. If I did I would be writing this from my château in Italy while sipping an expensive wine, and not from my one bedroom apartment in Suburbia, USA!**_

_**Now on with the show! Enjoy! :o)**_

**Chapter 3**

The vampires stared as Dr. Ludwig hung up her phone and immediately pulled out a purple crystal. Glancing around she moved to a clear spot on the floor and sat it down where it gently began to pulse with color.

"What is that?" Pam asked, curiously.

Before Dr. Ludwig could answer two things happened at the same time. Eric's mouth opened in gut wrenching screams as another huge gash in his flesh from his left hip to his foot opened up and more blood flooded the already soaked couch and floor. Godric held his child down by the shoulders as his body began to convulse.

The second occurrence was the pop of apparation when Hermione Granger suddenly appeared atop the purple crystal. Glancing around, her eyes widened when they saw the seemingly teenage vampire holding down the huge blonde one screaming on the couch with one hand.

Pulling out her wand, Hermione ignored the feral hissing from the cowboy and the female vampire dressed like a dominatrix and with a murmured incantation, the screaming blonde's body collapsed peacefully back onto the couch.

"What did you do, you stupid blood bag!" Shouted Pam in terror and rage. Her body twitched with the desire to bite into the tasty smelling witch.

Hermione opened her mouth the respond but was cut off by the handsome teenager with the short dark hair and soulful eyes.

"I am Godric, Sheriff of Dallas. I thank you for coming but what did you do to my child? I can feel that he is not cured."

"No, I'm sorry. It's merely a deep sleep spell that will even work on immortals. It will, however, not last long and wont stop him from continually bleeding out. By the way, I am Hermione Granger."

With a polite nod, Godric acknowledged her statement and turned to his lieutenants. "Stan, Isabel, the sun will rise in two hours. Stan I require you to take care of the problem down by the docks. No killing. Isabel, I need you to call my appointments for tomorrow and reschedule."

Isabel opened her mouth, but then glanced at Eric and quietly nodded. "Godric, the king will not be happy."

"The king can be reminded that I am three times his age and the only reason the crown rests upon his head is because I have no interest in it. None of you will speak of Eric's condition or I will give you the true death." Godric spoke with a cold calm that indicated that the subject was closed. Immediately nodding, Isabel grabbed a terrified Hugo and the two vampires departed faster than Hermione's eyes could follow.

Godric's voice had been glacial which was, Hermione mused, an interesting dichotomy as he gently licked the blood from what she would assume was his child. Amused, she barely managed to hide the smile at their size difference. While Godric was somewhat short for a man at about 5'9 it was obvious from his aura that he was old and very strong. Even though he was clearly worried, there was a kindness in his eyes that made Hermione slightly relax even in a nest of vampires.

Dr. Ludwig finally cleared her throat and gestured towards the three remaining vampires. "Hermione, you have been introduced to Godric. The one bleeding on the couch is his progeny Eric the North Man, and the vampire dominatrix is his grand-progeny Pam."

Pam looked Hermione up and down and was obviously unimpressed by her neatly pressed khakis and camisole top. "I thought witches wore black lace dresses and not…Gap." She shuddered as she said the last word and it was obvious that to her Hermione might as well have been wearing rags.

Even as he gently washed Eric's body from the newly spilled blood Godric kept an eye on his new guest. The girl was in her early twenties, a child, but he had seen the intelligence and the shadows of hard won experience in her eyes. Deciding that he would trust Dr. Ludwig's recommendation he finally spoke, "Do you know what is ailing my child? Money is no object, I assure you."

Hermione glanced at Godric and softened somewhat at the worry she saw hidden behind his emotionless mask. Cautiously moving towards the couch since she remembered from her DADA classes about how territorial and protective makers were of their progeny, Hermione began waiving her wand and incanting diagnostic spells.

Multi-colored lights flashed around Eric causing both Pam and Godric to stiffen but a glance at Dr. Ludwig assured Godric that nothing unexpected was going on. "What is she doing" he asked her quietly as Hermione seemed to study the lights that hung over his child's body.

"Diagnostic spells that will show the curse that the North Man is under. She's a knowledgeable witch, one of the smartest I have ever run across. I first met her after the wizarding war that ended several years ago at a seminar for rune work. She was instrumental in the defeat of You-Know-Who."

"Voldemort."

Dr. Ludwig shuddered and her eyes flashed back to Godric. "What?"

Godric's eyes looked far away, as if he was looking at memories long past. "I have never understood the wizarding world's fear of that madman's name. It only gave him more power and left the war in the hands of children."

Hermione sadly smiled at Godric with a wistfulness air. "You remind me of _her _when you speak like that. She, too, refused to call Voldemort by any other euphemism and broke most of us of the habit. She said she refused to trust her life to anyone who 'didn't have the balls to call a bully by the trumped up name he chose for himself as a snot-nosed teenager with delusions of grandeur!'"

"Her?"

Before Hermione could answer the sharp cracking sound of a failing spell filled the air and Eric once again began to scream gut wrenching shrieks of agony as he called out for his maker. The colors of the diagnostic spell above him turned black and green and seemed to curl about itself in a sickening way. Hermione's eyes widened and she hurriedly spoke the sleep spell again but it took two more applications before Eric again quieted.

"Impossible! That spell should have had him out for at least four hours! The curse is getting stronger and learning. I doubt I will be able to cast this spell again…" Hermione's voice trailed off as she began to shoot spell after spell at Eric. Each spell seemingly dissipated before it could touch the Viking and the dark cloud above him grew bigger in response.

Hermione finally had to stop, gasping at the magical drain and leaning wearily against another white couch. The entire room was white and grey except for the red blood dripping down to the floor from the Viking and it made her vaguely nervous about getting anything dirty before shaking her head at the silly thought.

Pam was unable to contain herself and snarled at Hermione with her fangs out. "Look blood bag, if you do not tell us what is going on soon and fix my maker I will rip out your throat but not before bleeding you dry and eviscerating you!"

Shocked, Pam's eyes widened and she found herself on her knees with Godric's hand around her throat and his narrowed eyes clashed with her own. "Child of my child, Eric has obviously been lenient with your education." Godric's fingers tightened minutely and Pam suppressed the urge to swallow. "I understand your concern but this witch is under my protection while she is here. Touch her and I will remove your fangs and lock you in silver. Remember your manners in my own nest and apologize!"

Grudgingly Pam did so, her eyes shooting bullets at the witch and if it was possible her face would be red with humiliation.

A voice from the doorway broke the tension, "She does not smell very strongly of power." Hermione and Dr Ludwig turned towards where Isabel quietly stood.

"I am a Theta level witch" came the rather curt reply from the brunette witch still leaning against the couch. "While I am not the strongest, that does not mean I do not know how to read a diagnostic spell and my rune work is good enough that I work for the goblins."

Isabel barely nodded, "My apologies, Ms. Granger, I meant no offense. I was merely surprised that you were so important to a war that was felt even across the Atlantic."

Turning to Godric Isabel gave a small bow, "Sheriff, I relayed your message to the king. He was not happy but understandably did not put up a fuss." Isabel looked amused with her last statement. "Your calendar for tomorrow is clear."

Godric merely nodded, his attention on the witch who was once again waiving her wand near his progeny and frowning at the readouts above his body. Shocked, her eyes widened and she turned towards Dr. Ludwig.

"Dr. Ludwig, did you see that?! The brief flash of color. It's almost hidden under the actual curse."

Dr. Ludwig's eyes narrowed as she leaned forward. "It's barely there, and I can't read what it means. The curse keeps shifting and growing and cannot be easily contained or broken. It's why I called you, since this area is not my specialty."

Hermione nodded, her lips pursed in thought. "This spell is strangely familiar…it's almost like…" Hermione trailed off, her face paling in shock as she flinched away from the Viking.

Gritting her teeth at the delay, Pam glanced at Godric and hesitantly spoke, "Like what?"

"Like something I saw in the war." Hermione's choked voice was hoarse as she whispered the words so softly that only a vampire's hearing could catch them. Her eyes were wide and dilated with remembered fear and pain. "If it's anything like what I think it is only one person is strong enough to break it." Hermione shifted, obviously uncomfortable and her heartbeat rose making the younger vampires fangs itch.

Dr. Ludwig's eyebrows rose in surprise as she indelicately snorted. "Well that's a problem."

"Why?" Godric quietly questioned, his voice dangerously soft as his power shifted through the room and settled like a heavy weight upon the inhabitant's shoulders.

Hermione and Dr. Ludwig shared an uneasy glance before Hermione murmured, "Because the only person I can think who can read this curse AND break it disappeared from the wizarding world almost two years ago…and promised death to anyone who came after her."


	4. The Knowing

**Chapter 4**

**A/N- **Once again thank you to all those who reviewed, followed, or added my story to their favorites list. It's much appreciated! For some reason writing this chapter was like herding cats. So to make sure you got something today I went ahead and posted it. I'm currently sitting in a coffee shop writing the next one so if it decides to cooperate you might get another update today. Or perhaps tomorrow if it decides to be grumpy. Cross your fingers!

So, besides the usual disclaimer of blah blah not mine blah blah here is the next installment. Enjoy!

_England _

Luna hummed softly to herself as she braided flowers into her hair while watching the humple-snorked dinger bats play in the clouds. In the crushed grass next to her was Hermione's letter and Luna smiled slightly as she thought about what was to come. She had already written notes to the others so that they would not rush to Dallas and interfere with what was to come. For right now Neville, Ron and Draco were needed to pull the wizarding world kicking and screaming into the current century. For being ex-enemies, those three were scarily good at working together and getting new laws and bills passed through the government. Slowly things were beginning to change for the better as the old ways were being reintroduced to the wizarding world.

For right now, Luna was not needed and in fact she would be more of a hindrance than a help. Even after the war and all that she had done during it, many still thought that Luna was crazy, and in fact she herself had once thought they were right until she had met Bryony. It was on the Hogwart's Express for Bryony's first year and Luna's seventh and Luna had been sitting alone in the last compartment.

_She had always been alone at Hogwarts_, Luna mused to herself while gently petting the tiger lily flowers in her lap, smiling as they purred under her touch and allowing her mind to go back to that day.

_-Flashback-_

_Luna sat in the train compartment by herself, reading a magazine upside down and playing with her radish earrings. While always having a smile on her face, she would be lying if she said that she didn't notice the jeering and mocking of her classmates and how she did not fit in even among her own housemates…or that it did not pain her to always be excluded._

_Sighing, she looked out the window and wished that she knew why she was so different. She wished that she had a friend or just someone who just wouldn't mind sitting near her. Luna knew she was strange as she saw animals no one else could see and sometimes she just _knew _things. _

_Suddenly the door to the compartment banged open causing Luna to jump and drop her magazine with a surprised gasp. A small girl leapt in, her long tangled hair trailing behind her. In a rather limber move the girl twisted in midair to slam the door shut behind her and slapping her hand against the frame. Luna's eyes widened when she realized that the girl had just nonverbally cast a rather strong Notice-Me-Not charm on the compartment. _

_Luna's eyebrows raised and she grinned when the girl threw herself onto the opposite bench and dramatically flung her arm over her eyes with an angry grunt. All Luna could see was a large mass of wavy black hair that shone with dark, blood red highlights in the light. _

_The girl's shifting caused her robe's sleeve to flip back and exposed a silver bracelet engraved with hundreds of tiny runes that glowed eerily in the light. While innocuous looking, something about it caused Luna to want to edge away. She didn't know what it was, but she could feel the magic leaking from it and it caused her skin to crawl. She had no idea how the girl was able to tolerate it against her actual skin! _

_Luna cocked her head sidewise to get a better look. 'Skin that actually looked red and irritated…' Her thoughts were interrupted when the girl began to speak._

"_This is a nightmare! My own personal nightmare! I'm stuck in the 18__th__ century, wearing a dress, with rabid inbred idiot fans who don't even understand the value of coffee! Give me the True Death now!" The unknown girl grumpily snarled._

_Luna stared at her, before opening her bag and pulling out a thermos. She had wondered why she had felt the need to bring coffee with her to the train this morning. She personally preferred tea._

"_Here."_

_The girl breathed deeply before quickly sitting up, and Luna gasped as she finally saw her eyes. They were a piercing shade of crystal clear emerald green…the exact shade of the Killing Curse. _

'_Oh Merlin, her eyes!' Luna somewhat hysterically thought as her mind spun in a thousand directions. If eyes were the window to the soul than this girl's soul had seen hell and had survived. They looked old, but they also burned with power. These were the eyes of an adult, and extremely out of place in the face of the delicately pretty, and _tiny_, young girl. She was very petite, even for an eleven year old. _

'_Such power…' Luna's body shuddered, causing the thermos in her hand to violently shake as her mind was bombarded with an overwhelming sense of _knowing_. _

_Those old eyes followed the thermos like a predator. Moving almost to fast for Luna to see the small girl grabbed the thermos out of her shaking hands and downed the entire boiling hot concoction in one large gulp._

_Groaning in satisfaction, the girl murmured her thanks and leaned back on the bench. Again she locked sharp eyes with Luna, who trembled under their piercing gaze. The girl's face was blank of all emotion for several assessing seconds before her lips slightly quirked in a small smile that made her appear older than her eleven years. Luna could practically see the girl's magic twisting and moving around her body. It was like a judging weight in the compartment and made Luna's own magic leap and spin in excitement and glee. It was like her magic was saying, "Here you are! What took you so long?!"_

"_Omega" Luna breathed out hoarsely, still shaken to her core with the knowledge of what was to come and how her life would change. She was terrified of the pain and fear that was on the horizon and what it would do to the girl in front of her. To all of them. To their world. _

_For a brief moment she selfishly wished that the girl had barged into any other compartment besides hers. Luna was no hero, she was barely able to survive as a Grey Court witch in a castle that was ruled by a twisted Light Lord. Yet under the gaze of those adult eyes that now looked at Luna with a deep wellspring of compassion, she prayed that all of them would have the strength for what was to come. That _she _would have the strength to endure what would come. _

"_Seer." The girl's voice was crisp and lightly accented as she Named Luna for what she was. Luna felt it fall around her shoulder's like a mantle as something in her magic finally, after many years, uncoiled and relaxed. Tears welled in her eyes, and she bowed her head in submission to her Omega._

_As her gaze again lifted to lock with the girl's, Luna _knew _that her days of being alone were now over. _

_-End Flashback-_

Sighing wistfully at the blue sky Luna stood and _knew _it was time. She would miss the sun but the second part of the knowing she had first felt on the train was about to begin. At that time this future had been overshadowed by the very real threat of Voldemort. Most thought that Bryony's fate had been to only destroy Voldemort and bring back the balance of magic. Luna snorted, _As if Magic would have allowed an Omega to be born for such a simple reason! _

Voldemort had been strong but not so strong that if Dumbledore had stopped playing god with people's lives that he could not have defeated him while still young. Tom Riddle was supposed to become The Lord of the Dark Court, the first in decades, to counterbalance the overwhelming Light Lord's hold on the masses. Every witch, wizard, and magical creature had an affinity for Light, Dark or Grey magic and being one or the other did not make someone evil. It just dictated their magical affinity and the spell category they could most easily cast.

Yet Dumbledore had gotten used to being the only Magical Lord and he did not wish to share his power. So he arranged for Tom Riddle's childhood to be such that when he finally rose to his Lordship he was a twisted, insane shadow of what he should have been and further threw off the Balance. Needless to say Magic had not been happy and Dumbledore's life since then was full of karmic retribution for what he had done to both Tom Riddle and many other children.

_And Bryony, _Luna thought sadly.

Although still nominally The Lord of Light Dumbledore's political power was greatly diminished and he had barely held on to his inherited seat in the House of Lords after being stripped of his other titles, including that of Headmaster of Hogwarts. Bryony had not been kind to him, justifiably so, before she left the wizarding world.

Personally Luna thought that he was lucky that Bry did not blow him up like she did Voldemort, but needless death was never Bry's way. She preferred a much more Slytherin approach to justice. Not only was Dumbledore's political power greatly diminished but she had broken and bound his magical core as well. Without his Alpha level magic, his old body was failing and it would not be long before another Light and Dark Lord rose to power. Luna's lips curved in a serene smile. Magic definitely had a sense of humor when it chose the next Lords of Magic. Unfortunately it had been so long since a Grey Lord had risen that many no longer remembered that it was an actual magical orientation. Soon that would change as well.

Moving about the garden and house, Luna prepared for her journey. Hermione would need her help to find Bryony and convince her to once again become the victim of prophecy. Bryony, while very compassionate and kind, had a temper that could blister steel and Luna did not look forward to chasing her down.

_Although,_ Luna rolled her eyes, _she could also be capricious and end up surprising them all!_ It would not be the first time and for some reason her _knowing _was not telling her the outcome of the meeting.

Luna laughed softly to herself while finishing the last few chores around the house, _At least this time the seer is not a quack! _The Grand Pythoness had been the Oracle of Delphi and while Trelawney was lucky to have one true prophecy in her life the Oracle was the real deal. Even Luna's _knowing _was nothing compared to that vampire's power.

Bryony would not be pleased, and Luna again winced to think of her temper, but she had had the last several years to travel wherever the wind, and her feet, felt like taking her. Bry had grown older and more adept at manipulating her magic and Luna hoped that she had found peace in her wanderings to help heal the very deep wounds upon her soul. Only she and Hermione knew some of what had happened to Bry in the years before Hogwarts and Luna still had nightmares about it. Luna only hoped that Bryony's despair and pain would not influence her choices. There was such a chance of happiness for her if only she would consent to come to Dallas!

That day on the train had changed Luna's life. She now had friends as close as family who did not mind her eccentricities. Several of those close to Bryony had ended up together, and while she knew that Bryony was pleased for them, there had always been a part of Bry that no one could touch. She did not speak of it, and only a few could see that it was there as not many bothered to look beyond the charismatic and brilliant mask that she showed the world. It was this inner darkness that allowed her to walk the line between the Light and the Dark. Light creatures were attracted to her compassion and goodness, while the Dark could sense that she knew helplessness, fear, rage and pain and thus could understand that sometimes hard choices had to be made that scarred the soul.

As much as they had all cared for each other Bryony had, because of her apparent age and power, always stood alone. Cursed with the mantle of leadership, and with the lives of millions upon her small shoulders she had taken to walking around the lake late at night and looking up at the stars. One night Luna had joined her and asked why and Bry had replied that she felt more comfortable in the night than she ever did in the daytime. Safer. Luna remembered that conversation and also remembered the haunted look in Bryony's eyes and had not asked for clarification. It did not surprise Luna that after defeating Voldemort that the girl had gone back to the nomadic life she had led before being imprisoned at Hogwarts.

Luna locked the door to her parent's house and stood staring at her childhood home for the last time. Her mother had died here when she was a child and her father had abandoned her when she would not leave Bryony and the war effort. He had died at the hands of Death Eaters before they were able to reconcile and it had taken a long time for Luna to come to terms with that loss. Bryony had been there for her the entire time and now it was time for Luna to help Bryony.

With a last glance around, Luna dissapparated with a _crack. _Her destination Dallas, Texas.

_Kyoto, Japan_

The laser lights in the club flashed to the beat of the music and highlighted the petite girl who gracefully danced with her eyes closed. Her magic pulsed dangerously around her keeping all possible suitors at a respectful distance as her body moved with an almost inhuman grace. The humans could feel it sliding under their skin making them uneasy to come closer and the vampires could smell it on the air and knew that this seemingly teenage girl was not someone to trifle with.

Only when dancing and submerging herself completely within the music was she able to feel free of her memories and responsibilities. She had just completed a major project for the Japanese government that lasted for three months and she was completely exhausted. Recreating and rebuilding the containment wards on an island off of Japan's coast that had been cast by dozens of wizards and witches working together over 1800 years ago had been a necessary hell. The island held many mindless and dangerous creatures that preyed on humans and who were unable to live peacefully within the mundane world. With vampires having come out of the coffin last year, the last thing any of the supernatural communities needed were for humans to suddenly die by the hundreds in unexplainable, and half-eaten, ways. There was a reason that a lot of Japanese mythology was based around demons and the current government would like those stories to stay myths.

Dipping and turning, the pale girl still had the attention of both humans and vampires within the club. She ignored them, her magic pulsing within her body and finally unknotting from the spell casting she had put it through earlier as she continued to think over the last few months of her life. The tsunami and nuclear meltdown a few years ago had damaged a key ward stone and began a cascade effect that would have caused the island to become visible to mundanes and for the demons there to flee and once again feast on human flesh. Unfortunately, she was the only Artificer right now and since her specialty was building wards and spell creation the Japanese had desperately needed her.

With their being no Lords of Magic currently available, _besides Dumbldore and he's no good to anyone anymore, _smirked the girl, and without enough Alpha level warders and rune writers the Japanese were facing total revealment to the mundanes. Unless they could find the only Omega in the wizarding world who had disappeared with a rather public 'screw you'. Luckily for them Omegas had a unique relationship with magic and by reading its ebbs and flows she was often in the right place at the right time. Those instincts had saved her life as a child and she was not about to ignore them now as she traveled the world. She had literally knocked on the front door to the Magical and Eternal Emperor's office with a contract ready for them to sign for her services.

Keeping her eyes closed as they tended to make others uncomfortable she enjoyed letting go while enforcing the magic around her that kept others at a distance. She despised being touched and while she liked to dance she had no desire to actually deal with the hormonal teenagers, or lustful vampires, around her. Tomorrow she would move on to Tibet. Or maybe she would go to Korea or China or Russia. It did not really matter as long as she was gone before the English wizarding world tried to stick their noses in her business again. While the Japanese government had promised to keep her involvement a secret after they failed to entice her to stay, it always leaked out. Especially since there were a precious few in the world who could create and cast the spells needed, and she would rather disappear than have to fight and kill again for her freedom. She would kill if necessary, as she had done before, but right now she only wanted to be left alone.

Suddenly she felt a hot sensation on her hand and the girl glanced down as the ring on her finger began to glow gold, bronze, then gold again. She calmly waited while the ring cycled through the colors, waiting to see if another joined the display but after a few minutes the ring went back to being a clear stone set in a simple gold band.

Smiling to herself and shaking her head at a hopeful boy who had wanted to dance but who recoiled from her gaze, she again closed her eyes and lost herself in the music. Apparently her plans to backpack through Asia would have to be put on hold as it seemed that Hermione and Luna were going to need her soon.

_Tomorrow_, Bryony thought as she listened to the magic within her as her body continued to move upon the dance floor. _I will find them tomorrow._


	5. Broken Noses and Unexpected Guests

**AN: So I think you can tell by the pace of the chapters that this is not going to be a short tale. All the previous chapters have been needed just to give a framework to the blended world of TB and HP and I hope you haven't been too bored :o). That being said, after this chapter things will begin to speed up a bit with more action, and eventually some sexy romance. It's kinda funny since writing the last chapter was like pulling teeth but with this one the words would not stop coming! (Which, by the way, is why it took an extra day to complete) I hope you enjoy it and once again, thank you to all those who take the time to read my story! It's been a long time since I've written and it's been good to get back into it! **

**Oh, yeah, and the usual disclaimer goes here. I don't own it, wish I did, and IF I had created it I can guarantee the TB Godric wouldn't have gotten a tan.**

_Previously in Dallas, Texas_

_Hermione and Dr. Ludwig shared an uneasy glance before Hermione murmured, "Because the only person I can think who can read this curse AND break it disappeared from the wizarding world almost two years ago…and promised death to anyone who came after her."_

**Chapter 5**

_Dallas, Texas_

There was a moment of silence after Hermione's announcement before Godric curtly spoke, "Explain."

Before she could answer a loud _crack_ sounded and an unknown witch appeared next to Isabel out of thin air. "Hi," she chirped cheerfully, "I'm not late, am I?"

She looked so strange with tiger lily flowers braided in her hair, vegetable earrings, patched blue jean pants and a beaded peasant top with mismatched shoes that Pam just stared in abject horror and disbelief. Godric tensed, and moved in front of his unconscious child and watched the new arrival with narrowed eyes.

Isabel, however, was so shocked at the sudden appearance, not to mention her delicious smell, that she reacted on instinct and flung herself at the blonde woman only to hit a red shield that violently catapulted her in the opposite direction. She landed upside down against the wall and looked at the strange blonde in total shock.

"Oops! Sorry about that!" Her strong British accented voice was peppy and full of excitement…and did not sound the least bit sorry.

Dr. Ludwig chuckled as Hermione rolled her eyes to the sky, "Luna, what have we told you about apparating directly into a house?" Turning to Godric Hermione swallowed as she saw the vaguely irritated expression on his normally impassive face and quickly apologized for her clueless friend.

"Yeah its rude 'Mione, but I _knew _that you needed me right now." Luna bounced excitedly on her toes. "I can't believe that the time is finally here!"

Luna kept her beaming smile as she began to hum Christmas songs to herself. She looked curiously around the room before her gaze alighted upon Godric. She looked him up and down, thoroughly checking him out with a strangely satisfied smirk before she happily stated, "Perfect! You're not too tall, I had wondered and it's so hard to tell these things sometimes!"

Godric blinked in surprise, taken aback, before his lips quirked slightly in amusement, ignoring the shocked looks that Pam and Isabel sent him. He had to admit that he had never been greeted like that before. She was definitely one of the strangest beings he had met in the last few centuries. _Although she did remind him of someone,_ he thought to himself.

His brief amusement fled, however, when the girl's eyes peered around him at his child who had already begun to twitch again as Hermione's spell began to wear off.

"Oh! He's worse off than I thought he would be!" Pulling her wand from behind her ear she smiled engagingly at Godric "May I? My Witch's Oath that this spell will not harm him." At Godric's hesitant nod she rambled a long, strange string of words from a language that not even Godric was familiar with. Immediately Eric's twitching body stilled, and the strange black rash that had begun to spread across his torso from the open gashes, slowed and stopped.

While Godric was pleased with this he was still somewhat suspicious of the odd witch. "And how did you know of my child's state, miss?"

Luna sighed and nonchalantly waived the question away, "Wrong question, Sheriff. Or rather, right question, wrong time. Or maybe it's the other way around. All will be explained shortly, I promise. Oh, and I'm Luna Lovegood but please just call me Luna. Now I believe 'Mione and Dr. Ludwig were about to speak about the war?"

Hermione uneasily looked at her strangely hyper best friend before hesitantly speaking, "Luna, I don't think that _she_ would want her business spread about. Besides, there's no point since it's not like we can find her. She's hidden herself so well in the mundane world that it would take months, and by then the Viking would be long dead." Hermione glanced at the vampires around the room and temporized, "Well, truly dead anyway."

Luna's knowing smile and maniacally twinkling eyes gave Hermione a very, very bad feeling. Luna only ever looked this mischievous before true hell broke loose. "But Hermione, we have something that they don't have!"

"A lack of fashion sense? Or sanity?" Pam snarked, finally having gotten over the shock of a Luna-style fashion statement. Or rather the lack thereof. The vampire practically itched to take the busty blonde witch out shopping. _And then for a bite to eat, _Pam lustfully smirked.

Luna laughed as she twirled around and flopped gracelessly down onto a couch before kicking her feet up on a nearby, and probably priceless, table. "Something like that."

Luna's smile melted away in the blink of an eye to be replaced by a serious expression as she quietly commanded, "Continue, Hermione, there's not much time to get done everything that must be done before what happens begins and what comes to pass, does."

Isabel had, by this time, gotten to her feet and straightened out her clothes. Determined to forgot the last few humiliating moments, and desperately thankful that Stan was not there to witness it, she glanced at her Sheriff and spoke, "Could you explain that?"

During the entire exchange Godric had not taken his eyes off of Luna, even as his protective stance relaxed when the witch made no further motion towards her wand or to get closer to his defenseless child. He had noticed that her Oath only covered the one spell and he would take no chances with his progeny.

Sniffing the air, he finally remembered why she seemed so familiar, "Seer."

Immediately Isabel and Pam's fangs dropped and their eyes devoured the incredibly valuable witch in front of them.

"Down, vampires! I am not for you." Luna's voice was strident and curt as she glared at the two vampire women. "Unless you wish to feel the brunt of my magic I would suggest you put away the fangs, sit down, drink a True Blood and listen to what we have to say. The Viking does not have long before the curse will give him the True Death. It's already settled and spread into his bones."

At Pam's worried look she gave her a compassionate look, "He still has a bit of time before it is truly fatal. Do not worry."

Godric internally grimaced while his face remained outwardly blank. He had years of experience living with a Seer and knew that no amount of impatience, or even looming death, could hurry them along or force them to divulge more than they wished.

"They know my rules, Seer, that there is no unwilling biting or turning within my territory." Godric's calm eyes met Luna's and the tension released from her shoulders as she thankfully nodded.

With another mercurial mood change that made Pam's eyebrows rise, Luna leaned back and grinned, "Seer I may be, after a fashion, but my power works differently than that of your Grand Pythoness. You are only the second person to ever guess what I am…even though it took you a bit longer than it did her," teased Luna, and her smile turned fond as she shared an amused look with Hermione. "Continue Hermione, we will find her and it will be alright."

"You _know _this for certain, Luna?" Hermione skeptically asked. "What if we lead _them _straight to her? All she wants is to be left alone! We've only gotten one unsigned postcard in two years to let us know that she still lives, and with all the spells she cast to hide her presence, how would we even begin to find her?!" Tears glittered in Hermione's eyes as she jumped to her feet and restlessly paced the room.

Taking a deep breath, Hermione looked at Godric and shook her head, "I'm sorry Godric, but we don't know you and we don't know your progeny. I'm sorry for what's happening to the Viking but why should we endanger Bryony for him?"

Dr Ludwig had quietly watching, not wanting to interfere but at this she spoke up, scandalized by what she was hearing, "Hermione! You would leave him to die from this curse?! You know what it does. Can you imagine what it will do to a vampire that's over a thousand years old?!"

Hermione abruptly spun on her heel to look at her friend and her cynical laugh and twisted expression caused a cold shudder to go down Dr. Ludwig's spine. "I know better than most about this curse! I'm the one that had to kill my then fiancé's little sister and five other _children_! You were not there, you did not fight during the war and you did not see what Bryony did, how she worked herself into magical exhaustion and almost died to stop it. Your hands are clean of blood, of death, and of having made choices that no one should have had to make! Damn you, Dr Ludwig for bringing me here and putting us in this position! You knew that only Bryony could heal this curse, didn't you?!" Hermione stood tall, her fists clenched as she accused the healer that she had thought of as a friend.

Dr. Ludwig hesitated but met Hermione's eyes without flinching, "The first rule of a healer's oath is to do what must be done to help their patients. Yes, I knew from what was written about the curses created during the war that only Bryony would be able to break it…and that the only way to find her was to use you. I would say I'm sorry, but I would do it again."

"Fuck you, Dr. Ludwig! I might hate the fact that she left us but I will not lead her enemies to her front door to save some vampire that I don't even know!" Shouted a betrayed Hermione. Beyond stressed her power flared out and every piece of glass in the room shattered at her last word.

No one, not even Pam, moved and all stared at the witch in front of them.

Breathing hard, her chest heaving, Hermione fell to her knees and trembled violently before she looked at Luna with pleading eyes, "I wont betray her like this Luna. Please…don't make me." Her voice was tortured as she whispered the last words.

Luna slowly rose from the couch before carefully kneeling amongst the broken glass next to Hermione. She gently brushed her fingers across her cheek before she softly kissed her forehead, "Hermione, I'm so sorry, so very sorry, but we have to." She continued to stroke the taller woman's hair as her eyes turned inward.

"Something is coming, Hermione. Something bad that overshadows the future even more than Voldemort. And to meet it we _need _Bryony. She's had two years to wander, but she is not a child of only one single prophecy. We need her."

"Would you use her then until there is nothing left of her? Bind her in duty and obligation until it is all she knows? Until all she sees is blood and pain and the call of war? You know her heart, and you know what she would do to protect those she deems hers. Her saving people thing will kill her." A bitter laugh forced itself from her throat, "It almost did during the war. She barely managed to escape her bindings before Dumbledore could sell her to the highest bidder to be raped and continually forced to produce the next generation of witches and wizards. No matter how strong she is, she will not be truly safe until she reaches maturity."

Hermione tried to calm down, and took a deep breath before she continued, "She's survived on her own these last two years. What happens if it's because of us that her enemies are able to find her? She only has a little over a year to go until she is safe!" Swallowing heavily, Hermione's eyes beseeched Luna for the truth, "Did you know what Dr. Ludwig was going to do?"

Luna nodded sadly, "I did. Just as I knew that the Viking would be cursed, that you would be called to Dallas, and that I would follow but that the boys needed to stay in England. It is rare that I do not _know _Hermione, and only Bryony has ever been able to block me. I may not always understand why I must do certain things…but nonetheless they must be done."

"She will never forgive you for manipulating her, Luna. How does it make you, make us, any different from Dumbledore and the others? We swore to let her go after the war. We _swore_."

Luna's eyes hardened, "I am nothing like that twisted excuse for a wizard! I only do Magic's will, as does Bryony. I want, more than anything, for her to be happy."

"How can she be when she is allowed no time to simply grow into her power? You know as well as I do that she hasn't spent the last two years on a beach sipping a pina colada. You've heard the rumors of what she's been doing. Before I left there was a new one that she was helping the Japanese with their shielding problem. She's not even sixteen yet! It will be over a year until she reaches her magical maturity and her magic fully stabilizes. Yet she continues to go and do magics that even adult wizards hesitate to cast. She walks a path that none of us can follow her on and I'm worried for her."

Luna pulled Hermione to her feet and sighed tiredly, "She hasn't been a child since before she was two years old, Hermione. You know that, and no amount of wishing will change it. You want to protect her because you view her as a sister, but Hermione…she is an Omega. She was not born to lead a quiet life, and until she fulfills her duties to magic her life will not be her own."

A single tear went down Hermione's cheek and she leaned against the smaller witch, "It's not fair."

"Child, if there is one thing that I have learned in two thousand years is that life is not fair and it is not easy." Godric's voice interrupted the intense moment between the two friends and reminded them that they were not alone in the room. Dr Ludwig had looked away, despite her words she did feel some shame at what she had done to Hermione. She had not known the depths of emotion Hermione hid behind a stoic mask or what Bryony would be risking to help the Viking recover.

"Seer, this girl is the only one who can help my progeny?" Godric's voice was serene and the witches could feel that he had come to a major decision.

"Yes."

"Then if you help us find her and convince her to save my progeny, I will guard her so that she will not be alone and so that none can use her against her will. I will do so until my True Death or until she goes through her maturity. I would say that even wizards would hesitate to go up against one of the oldest vampires in the world."

Isabel and Pam's jaws dropped in shock. "Sheriff! What about your position?! From all accounts this girl attracts trouble like honey does a bee! " Isabel spoke so quickly that the witches were barely able to understand her.

Pam also spoke, her words overlapping Isabel's. "Godric, Eric would not want you to be beholden to a witch for his sake, especially not one who is apparently hunted by her countrymen. No matter how supposedly special she is, she's just a blood bag and you are two thousand years old and one of the most respected vampires in the world. Why should you be the bodyguard to some little brat?"

"I have wearied of being Sheriff for decades, Isabel, and to save my child I will do what must be done. Pamela," Godric's voice was still calm but somehow Pam felt his disappointment with her, "You know how I feel about the inequality of vampires and humans. Do not test me, and do not be concerned with Eric. He will do as I say as he always has."

Hermione hesitantly spoke, "Godric, while we understand the honor of what you are suggesting I don't think you know what you're getting yourself into. Bryony is not some silly teenager. She is continually hunted and on the move. She prefers to wander where magic takes her and does not trust easily. Plus…well…" Hermione trailed off and glanced at Luna uncertainly.

However Luna ignored her and looked at Godric was badly suppressed amusement before her face broke out in a brilliant smile that startled those watching.

"You do not know her, yet you would stand with her against those who seek to gain power over her?"

Godric nodded and firmly spoke, "Tell me of her so that I may know who and what this witch is and why you would allow a thousand year old vampire to die to shield her. I wish to know more about why your world hunts her, and why you so strongly protect her. To be so loved and hated…the little one must be remarkable and I admit to being curious."

Pam's eyes slightly widened in shock. Godric was never curious. He had seen everything the world had to offer, often more than twice, and had spent the last century practically emotionless. She had never even seen him with a companion and since the invention of True Blood the ancient had stopped feeding from donors and become even more distant. She knew that Eric was worried for his Maker and concerned about his depression. Pamela had never seen the instinctual, ruthless and dynamic vampire of Eric's stories in the Ghandi-like Sheriff, but she had seen more emotion and interaction from him since the witches arrived than she had seen since Eric had introduced her to his maker a century before. Still, it was an interesting development.

Hermione's eyes latched onto Luna's for a long moment before she nodded and bowed her head, "Out of all of us, you are the closest to understanding her, I think you should explain."

Luna nodded and took a moment to gather her thoughts. Her _knowing _was going haywire and it was extremely distracting. "You're right Godric, she is remarkable and even after everything that has happened I am proud to have known and fought beside her. How much do you know about the war?"

Pam's attention was pulled from contemplating a Godric that felt emotions as she snorted and unthinkingly snapped, "It was a typical blood bag war, blah blah blah. People died, blah blah blah. Who cares? A few less vermin hanging about is all it meant."

Pam barely got the last word out before her nose exploded in agony from Hermione's lightning fast, and magically boosted, right hook. While normally she would have been able to see it coming, she was distracted by Godric's actions, and Eric's pain across their bond. _Well, and also not thinking that the Gap wearing witch had it in her, _Pam snidely thought as her nose quickly healed itself.

Snarling, her teeth clicked out and she crouched to jump before Godric's hand on the nape of her neck flung her towards the ground. "Respect, Pamela." His voice was cool as he stood before the irate and tearful witch who clutched her wand in a white knuckled fist.

Turning his head towards Hermione, Godric firmly said, "That is enough, child. Unless she directly attacks you," and at this point the look Godric gave Pam told her what would happen to her if she did so, "you will not cause harm to her within my nest. Is that clear, youngling?"

Hermione flushed slightly in shame but held Godric's eyes as she nodded. Taking a deep breath she looked at Pam and stiffly spoke, "I apologize for hitting you but do not speak so disrespectfully of a war that tore my people apart. I saw my friends, all children, tortured and killed while being forced to fight in a war that adults were afraid to face."

Godric motioned the witch to her previous seat and Dr. Ludwig sighed as Hermione ignored her and took another chair. At Luna's nod she continued the story.

"You know the basic details, vampire, correct? Bryony Potter was born and before she had reached the age of two had already met with Death, survived, and was named The Girl Who Lived and a child of prophecy. A child that many believed would be powerful and wished to control. It was well known that her parents were extremely strong Betas, her mother in particular was almost an Alpha level witch, and many assumed that her survival meant that she would herself would be a rare talent. There were even whisperings that by supposedly defeating Voldemort that she could perhaps even be a Lord of Magic."

Luna took up the tale, her eyes distant as they looked into the past. "She is not just an Omega but also an Artificer and a Mage. Rare talents that only inflamed their desire for her. They felt that because she was an orphan that they could use her as they wanted since she had no trustworthy adult to stand for her. Her parents were betrayed by a friend and killed in front of her the very night that she survived the Killing Curse. Her godfathers were wrongly accused of being traitors and in league with the Dark Lord and given the Dementor's Kiss without a trial, all so that there would be no one to stand between her and those who would shape and use her for their own means. She was sent…." At this point Luna's voice trailed off as her _knowing _suddenly screamed wordlessly within her before going silent.

Pam quirked an eyebrow at the strange pause, "So she's an Oliver Twist and a paragon of virtue that everybody wants a piece of." Turning to Godric she smirked, "Sounds like you'll have your work cut out for you, grand-daddy" teased Pam.

"I must say, that's the first time I've ever been accused of being a paragon of virtue." The cool voice from the hall door shocked everyone, as not even the vampires had felt her approach.

Bryony smiled, her eyes trained like daggers on Luna, "So, Luna, something you want to share with the class?"


	6. What is this feeling?

_**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the wait, but my dad had a stroke (he's fine, thank goodness!) but it caused a bit of upset within the family and with the holiday work exploded and I've worked more hours than I thought possible. Thus, the two weeks between updates but life has settled now! :o). My goal is to update twice a week so cross your fingers. Also, thank you for all the reviews, likes, favorites, follows etc that I have gotten! I appreciate ya'll who take the time out of your day to read my story, thank you!  
**_

_**This chapter was a huge pain to get just right as I didn't want Bryony to come across as too whiny, or angsty, or pathetic, etc. I don't want someone who has godlike powers, OR is all knowing as I find those types of characters eye-bleedingly boring. I hope that I laid the groundwork for a likeable character that while not perfect, is interesting and someone that can be related to. Also, while she and Godric may be intrigued by each other, keep in mind she is not yet 16 and is still bound by magical laws of the age of Maturity and consent. This is not a wham, bam, jump into bed for hot monkey sex immediately now, thank you ma'am story. They will get there, *wink wink nudge nudge* but it takes more than a pretty face and yummy scent to catch, and hold, Godric's attention. I mean, the guy's been alive for millennia and is depressed and distracted by current events…and Bryony isn't exactly looking for a mate either. Strange how that happens sometimes, isn't it? Also, I totally hijacked a (very) small scene from True Blood and twisted it slightly to fulfill my own purposes. **_

_**Again I don't own anything, make no money (such a pity) off of this story, but I will admit to enjoying borrowing some of these yummy characters! Now the long winded A/N is done and I do hope you enjoy chapter 6!**_

**Chapter 6**

There was a heavy silence as everyone turned towards the door, and the moment stretched as the tension quickly mounted in the room. While a part of Bryony kept track of the others in the room, her main attention was on her friends. Bryony's cool eyes stayed trained on Luna and she had just opened her mouth to continue when a blur from the hallway collided and flung her through the air. Magic viciously swelled throughout the room causing the hair on the backs of everyone present to stand on end.

Casting spells wandlessly and silently taxed Bryony's already strained core but she pushed past the warning signs of magical exhaustion. The months of excessive spell creation and casting in Japan, along with a trans-continental apparation, had strained Bryony's still immature magical core and ideally she should have rested before confronting her friends.

_Damn my curiosity, I don't need this right now! _Bryony internally cursed as she used her momentum to flip around in midair and push off the spell hardened air to face her attacker. With instincts that had been honed to a deadly edge by both her childhood and the war, Bryony threw up a shield that kept any others nearby from moving and attacking while her back was turned.

With her core so unstable, and not yet sure what her friend's were doing inside the nest of such an Ancient, Bryony reluctantly decided against killing her vampire attacker. Which then, of course, ruled out the silver blade strapped invisibly to her forearm. Unique to her family line, it had been crafted centuries by the goblins and one touch of its razor edge against skin and the person would immediately by inundated with silver poisoning.

Grunting in pain as a kick connected to her midsection, Bryony mentally snarled, _Although if I don't subdue him fast I may have to kill him anyway! _

As she dodged, hit and rolled around the room a part of her mind kept tabs on the almost overwhelmingly strong vampire behind her. While she had only gotten a glancing impression of him as his back had been to the door she had felt his dampened strength from even outside of his nest. While she had met several old vampires, normally their power felt harsh and rough against her own, like sandpaper. Something about this vampire's aura, however, was gently soothing and made her exhausted and rather cranky magic relax and almost…purr.

She was no fool and she knew that the only reason her shielding spell was holding the surprisingly short vampire behind her was because he was permitting it. Why, she wasn't sure, but until he interfered she would leave him alone. It was one thing she had learned during the war it was that a person did not go around and willy nilly poking their noses into the business of powerful beings. Wincing, Bryony supposed that technically she had done so by entering his nest and territory without knocking.

_Okay, so not if you could help it, that is! Still this reaction is rather _s_trange, _Bryony mused, before she was forced to turn her attention back towards the vampire who was currently trying to rip out her throat.

The attacking vampire growled, furious at the short vermin's actions and was surprised that the kid moved like the trained warriors from when he was human. _Her blood smells amazing, _he thought as he quickly grabbed a chair and flung it at the girl. _Want, take, MINE, _he internally growled, his fangs aching to rip into her flesh while his vampiric instincts demanded to hear her screams as he drank her dry. In the small part of his brain not controlled by instinct he vaguely wondered why his Sheriff and nest mate were not interfering.

After Bryony had been forcibly catapulted through the door, the next few moments were full of such fast movement that Dr. Ludwig, Luna, and Hermione could only barely see the two fighters moving around each other. The only clue they had to the attacker was a cowboy hat the tumbled across the floor and ended up under a nearby table. The witches could feel the combination shielding and sticking spell that Bryony flung up and cursed at their inability to help their friend.

"Why the _fuck _can I not move?!" Growled Pam as she desperately tried to shift towards the couch that held her unconscious maker. She cringed as a piece of wood from a shattered table imbedded itself into the couch's back only inches from Eric's chest.

"It's a variation shield and sticking spell that we all learned to cast during the war. It keeps anyone nearby from attacking while your back is turned. Normally it's only keyed to those who you do not know or trust." Hermione quietly stated, still trying to move and help her friend.

Dr Ludwig looked at Hermione in surprise before exasperatedly realizing that she would probably be here for the foreseeable future. Rolling her eyes, she watched the girl she had heard so many rumors about hold her own against the vampire who humorously towered over her. Narrowing her eyes, she watched the girl with a trained Healer's eye and noticed her magical strain. The girl was not well and she would be having words with her even if they could not convince her to help the Viking who was still passed out on the couch behind them.

"I thought you were friends," Pam sneered before flinching as a priceless vase smashed against the wall near her head.

Luna sighed audibly and kept her eyes worriedly on the fight. As usual around Bryony her _knowing _was going haywire. She had not _known _that Bry would arrive at the Sheriff's nest at such an inopportune moment and she had not _known _about the fight either. The only thing her gift would tell her was that the next few moments would be life altering…her eyes suddenly widened!

"Bryony, look out!" Luna screamed, as Stan unexpectedly blurred towards the fireplace and the sword that rested upon it's mantel before twirling and flinging it at Bryony.

Bryony felt the painful bruises blooming on her body as her magic powered her muscles and limbs to move faster and to hit harder. Jumping away from the flung blade, she carefully watched the cowboy vampire's movements. Analyzing them, she barely had time to think as she shoved more power into her body to match the speed of the her attacker. Unlike her opponent, who was snarling how he would drain her blood, Bryony herself was quiet as she analyzed her foe and steadfastly ignored the screamed demands of her fellow witches.

_There!_ _Every time he moves to the left his left pinkie twitches! _Maneuvering through the demolished room, careful not to turn her backs on the other vampires, or trip on debris, she waited for an opportunity.

"Stan!" Isabel gasped in shocked anger when Stan had flung the blade that now stuck out of the wall near her head. Unlike the others, Godric had not tried to move against his bindings but had detachedly watched the fight that was currently destroying the main gathering room of his nest. It was obvious, to him at least, that if the girl had wanted to kill Stan she would have but had wisely decided to try and pacify him first.

Godric's eyebrow rose in reluctant admiration at a particularly elegant spinning kick. "She moves like a warrior. Beautiful." Godric murmured, softly enough that only the vampires could hear him over the loud noise of the fight. It had been many years since he had seen any warrior that could even begin to equal his Viking and while this child was not there yet, she had much potential.

Isabel's gaze swung again towards Godric and the ghost of a smile upon his pale lips took her aback. Tonight he had shown more emotion than in all the decades she had known him. For years she had tried to convince him to either make a new child or take a pet. To do anything, really, that would make him focus on the here and now. She had long been concerned that his apathy and depression would only increase without something to chain him to this earth and that it would end in his True Death. Yet he had always refused and ignored the women and men, both human and vampire, that she had tried to bring to his favor. While not a monk, none had kept his attention past a night or two and in the past few years he had stopped even bedding them and had primarily drunk only True Blood.

A sudden screech caused Isabel's attention to swing back towards the fight in front of her and she was suddenly worried that Stan would kill the first human that Godric showed interest in. What she saw, though, made her jaw drop in shock.

The small girl who was could have been barely 5'1 had the 6'1 Stan on his knees bowed backwards in submission with one glowing hand clenched at his neck. It was not that, however, that horrified the vampires in the room. It was the fact that the girl's other hand was imbedded in Stan's chest where his heart would have been beating if he were mortal. The strangest part, though, was that there was no blood flowing from the wound and that Stan had not dissolved into a pile of goo.

Stan swallowed nervously, "Now little lady, lets not be hasty here." Stan was humiliated that such a small little thing had taken him down and currently had him at her mercy. Trying to catch the blood bag's eyes to glamour her, Stan instead found himself caught within her strangely glowing green eyes and shuddered at the flame of cold rage within their depths. For the first time since his Turning, Stan felt fear for his life and wished his Sheriff would step in.

Bryony took several deep breathes as she calmed her pained body and slowed her desperately pounding heart. The smallest tremble moved through her bruised body, hopefully invisible to the vampires watching her every move. The last several months had made her a trifle lax in her training and she had a bad habit of being rather haphazard with caring for herself when distracted by something interesting. A problem that was forcibly making itself apparent to her.

_I definitely need some time off, _Bryony contemplated before shaking her head at her random thought again turning her attention to the idiot that she had in front of her.

With a glacial voice that had Hermione and Luna nervously flashing back the darkest days of the war and the bloodshed that an unleashed Bryony could quickly bring about, Bryony firmly intoned, "I am not a 'little lady' nor am I some powerless human you can manipulate with your quaint mental hocus pocus, vampire. You will treat me with respect…or you will die."

Momentarily forgetting his perilous position, and confident that his peace-loving Sheriff would not allow him to meet the True Death, Stan sneered nastily at the girl. "When I get up-"

"IF you get up. With a twitch of my fingers I can end your existence. You would not be the first of your kind I have killed thus, and I doubt you will be the last." The glow from Bryony's hand around Stan's neck increased and the scent of burning flesh filled the air and Stan gurgled in surprised pain.

Leaning in, Bryony harshly whispered into Stan's ear, "Or perhaps I could burn your throat so that you could not speak until your voice box grew back. Maybe then you would learn to guard your tongue and your actions."

At this, Godric finally broke the spell holding him immobile and glided several steps forward and soothingly spoke, "Please forgive my underling, little one. I am sure he was surprised, as we all were, that you had managed to appear in our nest unnoticed."

The only intimation that Bryony heard his words was the slight tilt of her head in his direction and the brief flash of annoyance at being called little. Her height, or lack thereof, was always a sore point for her. However, the Ancient's calm voice seemed to easily quiet the aggressive emotions in the room Bryony was surprised at the warm feeling it caused within her. Internally shivering, she resolutely decided to ignore the effects he seemed to cause in her.

Never removing her eyes from Stan's, she coldly glared and allowed her power to as the vampire in front of her desperately cringed back as it moved through him, judged him…and found him wanting.

Godric thoughtfully watched the girl as she glared into Stan's eyes. He had noticed the imperceptible twitch of her shoulders when he spoke, and when her power flared he was somewhat bemused to feel his own curiosity increase. He had never been fond of the wizarding world and had found most of them to be self-centered, uneducated, heavily reliant to the point of idiocy upon their magic, and overly concerned with their inbred blood lines. If nothing else, this girl was not what he had expected to meet. _Interesting_, he mused.

"Bryony," Luna whispered, "please. Don't." Her _knowing _was still acting up but she knew that if Bryony killed Stan that it could change what Luna had forseen for her...and that the entire nest would descend into a blood bath.

Glancing over at Luna, Bryony rolled her eyes before turning back to the cowboy. Allowing a vicious smile to slowly spread over her face that was more a baring of teeth than any expression of joy, Bryony hissed, "Remember this moment, vampire, as I could have ended you. Yet I did not. Now why is that?"

Stan shifted and winced at the fingers that tightened in warning around his heart, before grudgingly replying, "Because it's your choice, and you chose not to."

Bryony's chilling anger ebbed from her face as she sighed and shook her head, "Yes and no. It's because I was in your nest and you did not know my intentions. You believed that you were defending your nest mates from a possible attack by an intruder. That sense of honor, of duty towards your Sheriff and nest mates is the only reason that I will spare your life. Remember though, cowboy, that the world is a large place and there is always someone stronger, faster, or just plain luckier than you out there. I would consider this a 'learning experience', yes?"

Surprised, Stan stared at the little slip of a girl that had him in a kill position and for the first time he felt the stirrings of respect for a breather.

A wicked amused grin flashed across Bryony's face, "Now don't move, this might sting a bit and we wouldn't want me to slip, now would we?" Carefully she unclenched her fingers from around his still heart and quickly removed her fingers from his chest leaving only bruises that quickly healed. Lastly, Bryony pulled Stan into an upright kneeling position before removing her hand from his neck. The burn marks, though, stayed and Stan looked at her curiously.

"As a reminder to think before attacking and that appearances are deceiving. Something I would think you would understand considering the strongest vampire in the room has the appearance of the most harmless."

Stan got to his feet and really looked at the girl before him that barely came up to his sternum. She was short, and while she was definitely female and curvy had an athletic build that was accentuated by her, now torn, tunic style shirt, leggings and knee high boots. Her hair was braided in a thick plait down her back and gleamed with blood red highlights in the light. Her pale complexion was highlighted by the dark circles under her eyes and her wan appearance. For a moment Stan felt a smidge of concern for the girl before determinedly shrugging it off.

"Bryony!" Scolded Hermione, as she moved towards her friend. "Where have you been?! Only one postcard in two years! Do you know how worried we have been about you? Draco in particular has-!"

Bryony slashed her hand through the air and firmly interrupted Hermione, "You know why I left and why I could not contact you. And Draco knows that what he hopes for will never happen. He is a friend, and that is all he will ever be. I have never, and will never, be interested in more from him. Stay out of it, Hermione."

Hermione's eyes narrowed, "If you only gave him a chance he could help you st-"

Only to be silenced by the implacable look from Bryony. "No."

The other vampires in the room's eyes had flitted to Godric at his deep sub-vocal growl at Hermione's words. While his face was composed and gave little of his internal thoughts away, his subtle tension made it obvious to the others that he was not pleased by whoever this Draco was. Surprised at his own actions, Godric determinedly did not meet his grandchild's questioning gaze.

Bryony had, to this point, steadfastly ignored the vampire sheriff patiently waiting several feet behind her while she tried to figure out her odd reaction to him. She had not heard him growl but something had caught her attention and she began to face him before Luna once again grabbed her attention.

"I will not apologize, Bryony". Luna's voice was quiet, but firm, even as her stance shifted from foot to foot.

Bryony's smile was bitter and exhaustion briefly passed over her face before it was hidden by an emotionless mask. "I've found Seers rarely seem to care about how their visions impact upon others. Why should free will matter when they can manipulate others like pieces on a chess board? Who cares if it's someone else's blood and pain that is paid towards the fulfillment of _prophecy_?"

Bryony spat the last word in disgust and she crossed her arms over her chest and tried not to wince at the pain in her ribs. To the others it looked like she was angry, but both Hermione and Luna knew that it also meant that her hands were closer to the weapons she had undoubtedly hidden upon her wrists. While she may have looked unconcerned to be in the nest, they could tell that their proximity to such strong vampires was causing her to be on edge and that the Sheriff's fixed gaze was making her nervous.

Luna's eyes fell to the ground and her shoulders slightly hunched before she looked hopefully at Bryony when she continued.

"Luna, it is…alright. I know, more than any other, what the cost of my life is and what coin I must pay to live it. It is…well, its not okay…but I do understand." The implacable look on Bry's face had given way to subdued understanding and a warmer smile that made Luna slightly relax in relief.

Unable to keep quiet any longer Pam sniped from the floor near her Maker. "Now that you two have kissed and made up, do you mind fixing the room? Or, I don't know, helping my Maker before he meets the True Death?" A surreptitious glance towards Godric again puzzled Pam. He was standing with his arms clasped behind his back and his gaze composedly watching the young witch. The expression on his face puzzled Pam and she again shared a confused look with Isabel and Stan

Bryony quirked an eyebrow and looked towards the vampires clustered around the remaining couch in the room. When she had entered the room she had been, of course, aware of the vampires within it, it would have been stupid not to be. Feeling their various power levels, she had really kept an eye on the oldest in the room and his position within it. Now turning to fully look at them, her eyes were immediately caught by the large vampire twitching on the couch.

Turning to face him fully her head slightly tilted as she peered at him and viewed the magic diagnosis that still floated around him. Normally she would have automatically scanned him, but her exhaustion caused her to prioritize her magical output. While many thought of Omega's as never ending magical batteries there was always a price for power used…and Bryony was dangerously close to tapping out.

Hastily reading the runes, her widened in horror and she quickly took several steps back from him and placed herself between the vampires and the three mortals within the room. "What the hell, Hermione?! Luna? Have you two gone barmy? Why are you still in the room with him?!"

"Bryony, Dr. Ludwig asked for my help with him. They weren't sure what had happened but it's obvious he has the curse from the war."

Dr. Ludwig cleared her throat and stepped forward, only to be shoved back by Hermione and Luna as Bryony magically pushed them back towards the door and away from the vampires.

Bryony's right hand blurred and went to the knife hidden on her forearm and pulled it out while her right grabbed the wand from her wrist holster. Shifting into a ready stance she glared at the vampire on the couch. "Screw that, Hermione! The curse has almost reached his core and you know what will happen! Hell, he's a thousand year old vampire and we were barely able to contain the _humans _it infected! Remember Ginny?!"

Hermione winced, but tried to pacify Bryony before she could start a fight with the vampires in the room. While normally rather patient and compassionate, one glance at Bryony's haggard, and bruised, appearance made it obvious to Hermione that the girl was exhausted and not in the mood to deal with the crap they had just unloaded on her.

"Bry," Hermione worriedly cautioned, "what is going on?"

Bryony ignored the question and concentrated on staying firmly upright in front of the vampires in front of her and not displaying her growing exhaustion to them as she continued to move backwards and pushing the three other witches towards the door.

When the silver blade had been unsheathed the other vampires, besides Godric, had crouched and hissed. They could smell the magic on the blade and knew it was death to their kind.

Stan warily shifted next to Isabel and hoped that if it came down to it, the number of vampires could overwhelm the witches.

_Preferably before any hearts are ripped out! _He internally snarked.

"Silence!" Godric's cool voice quieted the room as he moved in front of his Child and directly into Bryony's direct view for the first time. He had noticed that the girl had been ignoring him and while it amused him, at first, to allow it he would not put up with the threats towards his bloodlines's continued existence.

When the witch's hauntingly green eyes finally met his own a startlingly peculiar sensation blew through him, and to his shock he found himself actually concerned for someone who was not of his bloodline or nest. Subtly scenting the air he was taken aback by her scent. It reminded him of when he had walked through the woods of his youth during late fall with the scent of fallen leaves and snow upon the air and of the nearby ocean. Her scent fairly crackled around her but it also compellingly soothed his internal monster who, for the first time in centuries, seemed to relax and purr within him. He determinedly quieted his instincts and concentrated on her delicious scent, but it told him little about her health except for her apparent exhaustion and wariness.

Bryony peered curiously at the strikingly youthful looking vampire in front of her. While he looked only two or three years older than her own fifteen years, she could feel the weight of centuries upon him and the look in his grey eyes made her heart oddly pound in her chest. Against her will she felt her body relax and she stopped trying to herd her friends towards the door.

Confused, Bryony ran her eyes over him, taking in the visible tattoos displayed by his white linen outfit. While turned young, his body was compact and rather muscular, and since she would come up to his chin also somewhat short by the day's current standards. His closely cropped, dark hair accentuated his pale features and unusual eyes and Bryony felt a sense of peace and reluctant trust while looking at him.

_He's beautiful, _Bryony thought to herself. Mystified at her thoughts Bryony's arms fell limply to her sides. She had never found a male attractive before, and after her past she was somewhat horrified at her thoughts.

Luna gleefully watched as the two finally made eye contact and she internally grinned with amusement at their mutual, and rather reluctant, regard.

"Bryony meet the Sheriff of Dallas, Texas, Godric. Godric, this is the Omega Artificer and Mage Bryony Cassia Potter."


	7. Resonance and Secrets

**Sorry for the wait, but I must have written this chapter SEVEN times before I got to a version that worked right. Consider this a belated Christmas present, lol. As for the next chapter it should be up in a day or two. It's actually 85% written but I realized this was getting crazy long and needed to be cut in half. **

**Enjoy and I hope ya'll like the chapter. Once again I'm merely borrowing the characters, shaking them up, and then putting them in my own twisted version of their worlds. Kinda like a mad scientist, no? **

**Again thanks goes out to all you lovely reviewers. I love constructive criticism (and praise, lol) and am continually trying to improve my writing. I do appreciate all of you for taking time out of your days to read and review. Thanks!**

_**Previously in the last chapter:**_

_Luna gleefully watched as the two finally made eye contact and she internally grinned with amusement at their mutual, and rather reluctant, regard. _

"_Bryony meet the Sheriff of Dallas, Texas, Godric. Godric, this is the Omega Artificer and Mage Bryony Cassia Potter." _

**Chapter 7**

Grey eyes clashed against stubborn emerald green and a strange humming filled the air around them and caused the hair on everyone watching to rise. A translucent gold chord appeared, connecting them at the chest and slowly wrapping around them.

"Resonance,"Bryony whispered, shocked. _"How can this be? I thought Resonance was a myth…and even if it was true how could it happen between us?" _

While not a myth, Resonance was astoundingly rare in the supernatural world. It was when the magic in one being recognized the innate complimentary nature of the magic in the other- and responded. While many did not realize it, each person's innate magic was somewhat self-aware. When a magical creature met another, their cores would briefly touch. It was so quick and instinctive that most never felt it happen unless, for example, their magics were so opposed that an intense dislike was born. Since magic affiliations and characteristics were often passed through a blood line, it was why families like the Malfoys and the Weasleys almost never got along and why vampires and werewolves instinctively hated each other.

On very rare occasions though, two different people would have Resonating magical cores and personalities. When that happened, the two cores would meet and blend together in a way that formed a lifelong bond between the two. Those few who had gone through it rarely spoke of their experience but the supernatural Council had passed laws to protect Resonated pairs as it had been proven that working together their magic would be doubly strong and also viciously protective of each other. The idea, however, of Resonance happening _**across species **_was so far-fetched that the watching vampires and witches were shocked into stillness.

Stan summed up what everyone was thinking with a wide-eyed, "What the fuck?!"

"Resonating magical cores," Hermione whispered in awe to Dr Ludwig, "it's rare…I never thought I would ever actually see it happen….and with a vampire?! I would think that vampiric magic would not be similar enough to meld and bond with living magic!"

Luna quietly watched as the golden chord grew brighter and thicker as it connected the two, "I didn't _see _this coming. I knew that something would happen but I thought it was because Godric would offer to protect Bryony. This…this could be a problem."

Isabel glared at the seer. "It is an honor for anyone to Resonate with Godric! Not only is he an Ancient but is incredibly well-respected, wise, wealthy, and an honorably vampire. He will take care of her and she will want for nothing."

Dr. Ludwig snorted, "Vampire don't be stupid. That girl has no need for money as not only is she the last of her bloodline, but she is an Artificer- a master level spell creator. They don't exactly grow on trees and she will never want for a paycheck. Plus if any of the stories I've heard about her are true then I sincerely doubt she wants to be 'taken care of' like some pampered pet."

Isabel's mouth pinched shut but she wisely kept her thoughts to herself. She wondered what type of girl could match the strength and experience of the 2000-year-old vampire that most still called Death in fearfully hushed tones.

Dr. Ludwig watched as the girl seemed to struggle against her fate and clicked her tongue in irritation. "I'm worried about the girl. She's already close to magical exhaustion and this is not helping. The vibration of their magical affiliation will also influence the Viking and he is near the True Death already." Dr. Ludwig responded. "If this is truly a case of magical compatibility then there is nothing we can do except wait and see how it plays out."

Godric and Bryony were unaware of the conversations around them, caught up in the first stages of Resonance as the golden chord pulled them towards each other.

"What in Merlin's name-!" Bryony cursed as she felt her magic begin to stir and rise within her, trying to step away from the beautiful-eyed vampire and finding that her feet would not move. "Look, whatever it is you're doing, stop!"

"Little one, I am not doing anything." Godric coolly spoke, his eyes slightly widening as he felt his own core shift within him. Like all magical creatures he had heard of Resonance, but after 2000 years he had never thought the rare event would happen to him. "You know that this is Resonance. To try and struggle against it is foolish."

From the couch, Pam had watched and listened in confused horror as the weak bond she had with Godric as one of his bloodline was flooding her with strange…joyful and elated feelings. Feelings that she loathed. _"What the hell is Resonance and what is my grand-maker doing?!" _She thought. _"Of all the times for Eric to be passed out! He could talk sense into his Maker and get him away from this girl!"_

Unaware of Pam's thoughts, Bryony's eyes flashed with fire, "Look, you might be totally okay with this, but I'm not. I don't know you, I sure as hell have no reason to trust you, and I have no desire to be bound _ever _again!"

With that Bryony dug deep within herself and viewed her rising magical core. Ignoring every instinct that screamed at her to stop what she was doing, Bryony wrapped her will around her magical center and firmly yanked. The feelings of white hot scalding agony, a pain that was echoed in the vampire in front of her, caused her to abruptly release her magic in horror.

"What the-?" Bryony gasped, opening her eyes and found herself once again caught in the silvery-grey gaze of the vampire in front of her. The golden chord connecting them bucked and twisted and it felt like her heart was about to explode._ "If Luna knew that this would happen I'm going to curse her radish earrings!" _Bryony internally snarled. To her irritation Bryony saw that while her magic was spiking dangerously, Godric's was calmly centered.

"How are you so calm about this?!" She demanded struggling to keep her aura from reaching the Sheriff's.

"Why do you fight against it?" Godric quietly countered. "It is a rare honor to go through Resonance…am I not to your liking?" Godric's face was blank but Bryony could sense through their burgeoning connection a vast sea of loneliness within the seemingly passionless vampire.

Bryony looked away, her jaw clenched, as she fought an internal struggle. Seeing him hurt pulled at her heart and she didn't know why. He was a stranger, why did she care what he thought and felt? "You don't know me, Sheriff, and if you did you would _**run **_in the other direction as fast as possible. The troubles that come with me are numerous, nasty, and very determined."

"I am 2000-years-old, little one, I can take care of myself. And you."

Bryony was taken aback at that statement and in her shock she lost what little control she had over her power and it surged towards the waiting vampire's. As the barest edges of their auras touched, Bryony gave into a rare emotion for her- panic. "No!" The world shivered around her and Bryony staggered, trying to find something to hold onto within the maelstrom of impressions that assaulted her mind.

_**Home. Trust**_**.** The feelings swept through Bryony and overwhelmed her. As she fell, her arms were caught in a cold, yet gentle, grip and an amazing scent filled her nose. Shuddering, Bryony concentrated on the crisp smell of sandalwood and cedar as it calmed her rioting thoughts. The touch, even through clothing, amplified their exchange and Godric's magic gently surrounded her own and soothed the violent spurts and spikes within her temperamental magical core.

Stan sourly muttered a nasty curse word as he watched his Sheriff, who never touched anyone, coddle the dark-haired witch. "I'm never going to get a chance to taste that witch now, and the Sheriff doesn't even drink real blood. What a fucking waste."

Hermione and Luna glared at him before a sudden cry pulled their attention back to the two kneeling figures and Hermione eyes widened as they saw Pam standing over Bryony. Before they could interfere she viciously grabbed Bryony and pulled her from Godric. "What the hell are you doing to my grand-maker, you filthy witch?!" She demanded.

"_Wrong! Enemy!" _Bryony's mind screamed as skills gained in battle rose within her. With a bright flash, Bryony's power flung the female vampire against a nearby wall and held her there in a choke hold.

"Don't-!" Hermione shouted before watching in dismay as Pam's body hit the wall with a large CRACK that caused the wall to buckle backwards. Pam helplessly fought against the burning agony around her throat, struggling to escape as the world began to darken around her.

Isabel shouted at Hermione, "Can you help Pam?!"

"No, Bryony will see any magical, or physical, action as a threat to her well being and will react violently to it. Nobody ever touches her for that reason and for it to happen during Resonance? She could rip Pam apart, and all of us, before she even realized what was going on!"

Godric ignored the hysterical shouting, and concentrated on moving past the agony ripping through his body and getting to his witchling who was on the floor several feet away. He had warned Eric that he allowed Pamela too many liberties and that she was not old enough, or knowledgeable enough, to be released or to be treated like an equal. Obviously, he had made a mistake in trusting that Eric would train his progeny into being a respectable member of their bloodline.

"_A mistake that I will fix at the earliest opportunity." _Godric furiously thought. Godric had not felt such rage in centuries and the need for vengeance made his fangs ache. He had been deep within their melding and had assumed that they would be safe from interference within his own nest. If she cost him his little one he would rip out her fangs and then her heart, regardless of how his own son felt.

With practiced ease Godric disregarded his pain and moved until he was next to his witchling and protectively pulled her small form into the curve of his body, tucking her head into his neck and snarling at the others in the room. He would not assume their safety again.

Her lovely scent was acrid with distress but with his touch their magics again began to merge and he sent her calm and comfort. _"No one, not even a warrior, has such a violent reaction to being touched unless something has taught them to fear it." _He thought.

Raising his hand, Godric laid his fingers upon his witch's pale cheek. Touching her bare skin for the first time caused an immediate melding of their magic. A rough purr rumbled deep within his chest as he soothed and calmed his overwhelmed witch.

Slowly, her breath shuddering, Bryony relaxed into cold arms and sighed at the purr that vibrated against her. Overwhelmingly exhausted, she no longer really cared what happened as long as it was over. Bowing to her fate, she fully released her magic and the two auras twisted and turned against each other trying to establish dominance before they blended and peace flowed between the two as the feeling of two puzzle pieces snapping together filled them.

The two again locked eyes and the same feelings went through them both. _**Home. Trust.**_

"_Why was I so afraid?" _Bryony dazedly thought, her mind and body soothed by Godric's strength and calmness. Vampire magic was blood based and felt cold and clean compared to the warmth and energy of living magic…like a crisp winter's night under an endless starry sky. It brought to Bryony's mind the safety she had always found in the shadows that she had never experienced in the light of day. It blew coolly through Bryony's turbulent and tangled magic, and calmed it.

Bryony's power twined through Godric's and she felt his soul deep guilt and loneliness. Fighting against memories, Bryony raised a trembling hand and covered Godric's cold fingers that still rested upon her cheek. _**Home. Trust **_she shyly sent to him, feeling an inexplicable longing to soothe his hurts.

"I swear upon my Blood that I will not harm you, or allow any other to do so, my witchling." Godric's softly accented voice murmured in her ear as he drew her tighter against his body and soothingly stroked her back. "Release Pam, little one, she will be dealt with, I promise you." While Godric's eyes flashed with deep rage, his fingers remained gentle as they intertwined with his witch's.

Bryony's eyes never left Godric's and slowly her pounding heart began to calm. Gradually, their magical cores unwound from each although Bryony could still feel the connection between them. Bryony looked inward and was surprised that her core now had a pewter edging to the midnight blue color. Determined to think about it all later, and away from the distracting Sheriff, Bryony abruptly released Godric's hand and tried to roll to her feet on wobbly legs.

When Bryony staggered, Godric moved and caught her so that she again rested lightly against him. Godric chuckled lowly, he could already tell that his witchling would be spirited and a challenge to learn. _"She is used to being the one who watches over others," _Godric realized. _"That will change."_

Delaying looking at Godric, Bryony felt her cheeks turn hot with embarrassment and discomfort at how close they were and how weak she must appear. Pulling away from him she determinedly ignored the pang of loss she felt at separating from his comforting embrace.

"My apologize if I insulted you earlier, but I dontt know you and have no desire for a guardian, father or brother in my life. I travel where I will and do as I please and will not be caged. Do you understand?" Bryony's eyes were steady and her voice firm.

Godric nodded, his eyes intently looking his obviously exhausted witchling over. "Little one I have no desire to bind you, but I will guard you at least until you reach your majority and can fully stand on your own." He spoke in a commanding tone, one that was used to being obeyed without question.

Stiffening, Bryony narrowed her eyes and curtly replied, "Stop calling me that! I've taken care of myself for a long time and while we may share a bond I have no desire for you to follow me around. While I may look like a child **I am not one**." Bryony steadfastly ignored her desire to feel the comfort of Resonance again.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, and ignoring Godric's pang of hurt and confusion that she felt through their bond, Bryony looked around the room and deliberately changed the subject, "Crap, I really did a number on your nest. I will fix it for you before I leave."

"It matters little, witchling. They are just things and can be easily replaced. Also I would ask you to stay-"

Godric suddenly stilled and looked over to the only intact couch still in the room. His progeny was once again shifting, and quickly he rose back into consciousness, screaming."

"Master! Godric, please, make it stop!" Eric gasped in Swedish.

Godric moved in a blur and ripping open his wrist, he again tried to feed his suffering progeny his blood. The pain he felt through the bond to his child was immense and he tried to pull the suffering from his child to help him cope.

Hermione had been helping Pam but when she heard the Viking cry out in agony she moved to Bryony's side and looked at the magical readout. "There is nothing we can do, Bryony. He is too close to the True Death."

Dr. Ludwig shifted, but was hesitant to move. Makers were notoriously protective of their Childer when they were damaged and it was obvious that the Viking was nearing the end. The last thing she wanted was for Death to rip her head off.

Bryony ignored them all, and simply watched as Godric tried to calm his progeny. While her vampire's face appeared impassive, Bryony could sense his intense agony at his inability to help his Child. Bryony shifted, slightly uncomfortable, "_Wait a second…MY vampire?! Bry, you have enough problems without adding to them! Walk away now before you drag him into your mess."_

Blinking at the unexpected discomfort that thought brought her, Bryony changed her vision so that she could see the magic within the room. Gasping in surprise, her eyes fell on the bond between Maker and Child. It was a bond built and strengthened over a thousand years of memories and it was the strongest that she had ever seen. A pang of longing went through her, only to be viciously squashed.

Bryony walked forward and ignored the hiss of the blonde female vampire that she had shoved so viciously against the wall. She also had a bond to the vampire on the couch, and it was one of love and devotion although no where near as strong as that between Godric and his progeny.

Bryony hesitated before she rested her hand upon Godric's shoulder and sighed as she felt the hum of his magic settle against her. It was strangely soothing and amazingly addictive and Bryony took a deep breath before concentrating on what must be done.

"You chose him a thousand years ago to be your companion." Bryony's voice was so soft that the watching witches had to lean forward to hear her over the Viking's groans. "Even a thousand years later, you are still devoted to each other."

"Yes, he is my brother, my father, my son. He is my only progeny, and my greatest accomplishment." Godric growled out, frustrated that he could not help his Child.

Bryony felt the echo of his intense devotion sing within his magic and she was helpless against the onslaught of emotion within her. "_To be loved so much…to have such loyalty and trust that it survives, and thrives, for a millennium," _she thought wistfully, _"what would it be like to know something like that?"_ Deep within, Bryony's heart ached with empathy and before she realized it she made her choice.

"Move," she briskly commanded, firmly pushing at his shoulder.

Pam's fangs ran down, "Look blood bag, how dare you speak to the Sheriff like-"

Bryony's eyes finally tore themselves away from Godric and glared at the female vampire. "Look, Dominatrix Barbie, I already threw you against a wall. Would you like an encore or do you want to save your Maker? He has about an hour before he turns into the first vampire inferi and goes on a killing rampage." Shooting a look at Stan when he opened his mouth she icily continued, "You might know them as zombies. So either move your tiny ass and let me try and break this curse, or I will move it for you."

The stare-off between the two women was interrupted by Dr. Ludwig. "Child,-"

"Call me Bryony. Or Omega, if you have to use titles, but as I said before I am no child." Bryony icily responded.

Dr. Ludwig rolled her eyes, "Fine. Bryony, then. Let me be blunt. When I asked Hermione here I had hoped you would be convinced to help. Yet you are on the edge of magical exhaustion and it's obvious you've been unwell for awhile. Frankly I'm shocked that the Japanese didn't tie you down and force you to rest while you worked for them. It's unethical that they allowed this amount of degeneration to occur. You literally do not have the energy to write a counter-curse AND cast it. It's impossible, and as a healer I cannot allow it." Dr. Ludwig finished in an authoritative tone.

Luna snorted from where she leaned against the wall next to Stan and Isabel. "Bry makes it a habit to laugh in the face of authority. Good luck with that."

Hermione rolled her eyes and added, "Well, that and she has a saving people thing. You would not believe the trouble it has gotten her, and us, into."

Bryony ignored them and gazed into Godric's darkened eyes, and to her own shock watched as her hand slipped up his shoulder to cup his chin. _"What is happening to me? Why do I care so much?" _Bryony thought, disturbed by her emotions. However, and much to her surprise, touching him seemed to ease and soothe both her exhausted magic and his own pain.

Her eyes never wavered and they glowed with renewed strength, "Godric, I can save your child."

Godric eyes trailed over his witchling's face and noted her wan appearance even as he marveled at her gentle touch. "How much truth does Dr. Ludwig speak? I can feel how tired you are, witchling."

"I am stronger than I look." Bryony noncommittally replied after dropping her hand, again distracted by how at ease she felt with this stranger. "Why are you asking so many questions? I can save your Child, the companion that you've walked with through the ages. I am probably the only one who can and in comparison to a thousand years what does it really matter?"

Before Godric could reply Pam once again spoke up and further risked inciting the wrath of her grand-maker. "Why would you change your mind? Before you couldn't get away from him fast enough. What changed?" Pam demanded. She cringed slightly backwards at the cold look Godric gave her but the questions had already been asked.

Bryony hesitated, her bright eyes and face suddenly shadowed with memories and Godric looked sharply at her as he felt the tangle of shame, anger, and betrayal. The look was only there for an instant, and made her appear years older to the watching vampire.

"I am a Mage, which is a fancy way of meaning that I can see the wild magic around me and read it. Yes, I would have ended the Viking before leaving, rather than let him rise as an inferi. Things have changed, obviously. Consider it my prerogative as a woman to change my mind and leave it at that." Bryony paused and offered a twisted smile, "Besides, I can see their bond and it is beautiful. Such beauty should be preserved for it is rare in this world. Godric we don't really know each other, but when I give my word I keep it. Your child will be safe in my care, I will not allow the shadows to take him from you."

Godric looked at his witch with knowing eyes, "He is my progeny, but I will not allow you to harm yourself witchling. Your well being matters beyond your ability to do magic. We are Resonated, can you not use my strength to bolster your own?"

Bryony looked both irritated and thoughtful. "I am not your concern Godric, but yes I should be able to use your strength to power my own. I think."

Godric nodded in agreement. "Do what you must, witchling."

Hermione interrupted, "Bry he's almost too far gone! Remember what happened to you last time. This is stupid! I should never have come!"

Bryony rolled her eyes, "You can either help me or walk away Hermione but I'm not debating this."

Hermione hesitated before she sighed and picked up her wand, "You've always gone your own way. Why stop now?" She grumbled.

Dr Ludwig huffed, "Girl, I told you that I will not permit-"

Bryony did not even look up, "Look, I appreciate that you're doing your job, but let me be honest. You are not my healer, and I'm not overly interested in your opinion. I will be fine, I always am."

"Just because you are an Omega doesn't mean that you can disregard basic Magical Laws!

Sheriff, you are Resonated with her. Do you not care that healing your child could very well kill her?! She's not yet reached maturity, she could scar her magical core! "

Bryony spun on her heal and the look on her face made the doctor raise an eyebrow. "You are speaking to **ME**, healer. I, and I alone, am responsible for my actions so do not try and appeal to the Sheriff. I will heal the Viking and you can either help me or I get out."

"Excuse me?" Dr. Ludwig demanded, insulted.

"You heard me, healer. Either help me, or be like every other magical adult and be content to sit on the sidelines and complain while others do the work. Your choice." With that Bryony turned her back on the healer and took a deep breathe, centering herself before opening her eyes. Those who had never seen her during the war were amazed as her presence changed and the air around her fairly crackled with power. It flowed around the room and even the vampires looked at her with caution.

"Barbie-" Bryony began before being interrupted.

"Pam."

"Hm?" Bryony was already busy reading the runes flashing across the Viking's shivering body.

"My name. It's Pam."

"Fine, although I think Dominatrix Barbie has a catchy sound if you ever need a stage name," Bryony offhandedly replied. "I need some space to cast the runes around your Maker so you need to move away from him. The original spell won't work on vampire, but we don't have time to totally rewrite it from the ground up. This is going to suck." Bryony muttered the last sentence under her breath.

"So what will you do?" Dr. Ludwig asked, curious despite her irritation.

"I'm going to splice several spells together and use a version of the Mayan alphabet as glue to hold it all together. Those hieroglyphics tend to do well in balancing different types of magic. Hermione or Luna, do either of you have enough power left to place the wards?"

"I do," Luna replied before she began to cast some defensive wards around the room to keep out intruders.

"What can we do?" Isabel asked Hermione and Dr. Ludwig.

"Food. We're going to need a massive amount of food after this. Preferably food high in sugars and proteins."

Isabel nodded, "Consider it done." With that Isabel and Stan moved with vampire speed and vanished from the room. Hermione turned towards Bryony and studied the runic sequences she was writing in the air. While she wrote basic spells for her department at the Ministry, this was another level of spell crafting entirely and was the literal blending of several cultures of magic together. Hell, half of it should be impossible!

Bryony continued to mutter to herself in various languages as she had to erase and re-write different parts of the sequences before trying to activate the runes. Each time she tried to implement them the runes would briefly glow before falling apart. Swearing, Bryony continued to try different variations as the Viking began to grow paler on the couch and the infection within him spread. Slowly, the runic sequence grew longer, more elaborate and thus more difficult to continually recast.

"Bry, he's fading fast!" Luna called out. "You need to hurry."

Godric watched in worried awe as the girl's spell casting increased, her wand a blur and her face obstinate. While Godric could read the basic runes, some of what she was trying to cobble together did not make sense to him. Minutes passed, the tension rose and his witchling grew ever paler. Her skin became damp with sweat and she seemed to sway slightly on her feet.

"Yes!" Bryony hoarsely shouted half-an-hour later as finally the 80-odd runic sequenced glowed silver as she activated it. "It's always in the blood sacrifice," she muttered, "How did I not think of that, he's a vampire and part of the Dark Court. Stupid!" Bryony shook her head in self disgust. "Godric, blood will need to be involved as well from both you and Pam. I know it's sacred, but none of us will be drinking it and I will need it to rebalance his vampiric magic within the bloodline. Good thing both of you are here, otherwise he would be screwed."

Turning fully to face the others, Bryony grimaced. "I will write and speak the spell and when I signal you need to drip seven drops of your blood directly onto the last rune. Godric, you will go first and we cannot be touching. After you, then Pam must immediately follow. Hermione you will stand at the north point, Luna the south, Pam will be the east and Godric and I will be the west. Your powers will balance the corners of the spell, but do not speak while I am casting."

As they all took their places Godric turned Bryony and looked at her deathly pale face. She was hiding something from him, something more than just her obvious illness. "Witchling-"

"Godric," Bryony interrupted and her bloodshot gaze met his, "it will be fine. Now, join the circle and be prepared for your part. I will blend our magics after the blood offering." Moving away from the vampire, Bryony steadfastly ignored his burning gaze on her back. Taking a deep breath she pulled out a knife, summoned the last of her strength, and began to speak the first syllable of the spell.


	8. Blood Magic

**AN: There has been a bit of confusion involving Bryony's age so I thought I would clarify. Right now she is 15 years old, and will turn 16 soonish. So no matter how 'old soul' she may be she is below the age of consent in my country. She and Godric will NOT be falling into a sexual relationship with each other immediately as relationships like theirs takes time to bloom. Remember: he's depressed and you'll find out about Bryony in this chapter. She will definitely be over (at the minimum) 16 before anything really heavy happens. Don't worry, though, there will be lots of 'getting to know you' as they work out their issues, find out prophecies, discover plots within plots, kick evil butt, and experience betrayal, adventure, romance and all sorts of other fun things that are coming. Oh, and I will actually be moving this to a M rating so no one can complain that I'm 'The Destroyer Of Innocence' or whatever, lol. Read at your own risk because I refuse to be responsible for the state of your own reading virtue. I have enough of a hard time ignoring mine, lol. That being said, please take the time to read the WARNING below. Thanks and enjoy! Oh, and for people who are interested I became mildly obsessed to writing this chapter while listening to "Let it Go" by Idina Menzel from the movie "Frozen".**

**WARNING: This chapter has scenes in it that hint strongly at past physical violence against minors. All of that happens in the italicized sections and you could theoretically skip it, know that 'bad stuff happened', and the rest would mostly make sense. **

**Chapter 8**

The air seemed to grow thick as the first syllables of the spell took life and in the air above the Viking's still body pale smoke colored runes began to shakily form.

The words easily flowed from Bryony, but part way through the incantation she knew she was in trouble. Instead of the normal warm flow of magic through her body it was coming in random, painful spurts. The runes were barely forming and connecting from the unequal magical output and the edges of her vision were starting to go dark and spotty. _"Oh, shit!" _She thought, _"this…may not have been the best idea."_

Bryony looked at Godric's child and saw that the curse had reached the first of his magical pathways and was quickly moving towards his bones and core. Godric's blood, along with the natural resistance of vampires, had momentarily slowed it but now it was quickly mutating to infect its new host. She had not only needed to write a counter-curse to destroy it but also separate spells and wards to contain it's spread and pull it from the vampire's body. Once it was out of his body there were also wards to keep it from jumping into a new host and to destroy it. The reason it was so hard to cure was not only the number of spells that had to work together, but also the fact that the spells came from both the Light and the Dark Courts.

Bryony hesitated, she was barely into the spell and could walk away now with no harm done except to the Viking who was already inching closer to the True Death. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Godric's worried look and she again saw the bond that connected maker and child. It amazed her that even after a thousand years they were still loyal to each other, especially since her own blood family had barely kept her three years before getting rid of her. Through her bond with Godric she could feel his concern and helplessness at his progeny's pain and strangely enough worry for…her? _"Weird," _Bryony thought, _"why does he care for me? Granted, I know we're Resonated but what does that mean to him? Merlin, I have a feeling he's going to be _pissed _about what I'm about to do."_

Bryony steadied herself with a deep breath and briefly risked reaching out to Godric through their bond. The warmth and brightness of his magic, of his soul, warmed her and gave her the strength and determination to do what needed to be done.

"_It's always in the blood."_ Bryony ironically thought before her magical core began to shudder. Still speaking the words of the spell, Bryony closed her eyes, raised her knife and sliced deeply across her left upper forearm. Switching the blade to her right hand she ignored the gaps of shock from the others and repeated the motion before she dropped the knife to drop to the floor. Raising her bloody arms Bryony gave herself over to her magic and lost herself within the spell.

Godric watched as the blood dripped down his witchling's arms and struggled to not drop fang. "_Mine!" _he thought as his internal monster snarled and raged. Her blood called to him, not to consume even though it did smell delicious, but to protect and treasure. He heard the snick of Pam's fangs but his arctic glare and flaring power caused the younger vampire to shrink away. Looking back at his witchling, Godric growled again. Instead of dripping to the floor, her precious blood was flowing into the runes taking shape above his son. Godric could feel the power, but he could also feel Bryony's struggle to contain it. He wanted to reach through the bond to Bryony but was unsure if it would impact the spell and if the loss of concentration could kill her or his son. _"I have barely felt anything for the last century besides despair and this witch is already changing me." _Godric thought strangely excited, if not appalled and worried that he would taint her with his own demons.

As the runes were fed they began to burn darker and the edges became more defined. Through it all Bryony continued to speak the spells. As always when she worked the greater magics she finally felt at peace within herself. _Although," _she abstractly thought, "_nothing beats Resonance."_

Hermione gasped and covered her mouth, not wanting to influence the spell work but her eyes met Luna's from across the circle. _"Grey Court blood magic! She must be more exhausted than we realized to so willingly use it. If she's lucky she will just sleep for a few days, and if not the backlash could rip her magical core. Damn it, Bryony!"_

Bryony's voice deepened as she fell further into the seductive beauty of crafting spells, Her body shuddered in pain as her boosted power now flowed out through her blood and immature magical pathways. It felt like her veins were on fire and she gasped out the last of the spell before she opened her clenched eyes.

A low, almost sub-vocal sound immediately caught her attention and her eyes flickered and found a pair of worried and angered grey. Ignoring his unhappiness, Bryony motioned to Godric to add his blood to the spell. With his eyes never leaving hers, Godric's fangs viciously rent a gash through his wrist. _"He is beautiful" _Bryony again thought, looking at his fangs did not scare her, she had seen what a true monster looked like in her life and he was not it.

A movement caught her attention and briefly the words of the spell faltered as Godric's blood began to join with hers within the runes. _"That's not supposed to happen! The blood should stay separate and on the last rune, not combine!" _Bryony shuddered as her magic twisted within her in reverberation as Godric's blood power flowed through the runes to join her own.

"_Fuck! What in Merlin's name is going on?!" _Bryony thought, her thoughts growing sluggish as both her and Godric's blood moved together within the runes and changed them from nearly transparent smoke to a dark red. Before Bryony could stop her, Pam opened her own wrist and it was when the younger vampires blood tried to join theirs within the runes that Bryony opened her mouth…and screamed!

The others watched as Bryony lost control over the spell and fell screaming to her knees only to be caught by a pale Godric. As soon as his hands touched her bare arms the runes above the Viking glowed like fire. The smell of rotting death filled the air and everyone gagged in disgust. As Bryony's screams quieted to whimpers, runes rose on a wave of tar-like sludge from the Viking's chest and his body arched upwards. As the poison was slowly dragged from his body it was sucked into another section of the spell and destroyed.

Luna, Hermione and Dr Ludwig watched in horror as the blood red runes above the Viking began to pulse and instead of dissipating, they moved down and merged into the Viking's chest. With a bright flashing light, an intense magical wave exploded out and threw everyone off their feet and into darkness.

_Some time later._

Luna awoke with a groan and rolled onto her back. "Goddess, I feel like I got run over by the Knight Bus. Twice."

Looking to her left she saw Pam, Hermione and Dr Ludwig begin to stir before a soft humming caught her attention. Looking to her right, Luna sat bolt upright.

"Hermione! Get up!" She shouted.

Barely waiting as the other witch groaned and blinked awake, Luna staggered to her feet and tried to approach the golden wards that shimmered around Bryony, Godric and the Viking. The Ancient vampire was wrapped protectively around Bryony but what shocked Luna was the unknown blood red rune that flared brilliantly against the forehead of all three and the feeling of Grey magic in the air.

"Why is my grand-maker…crying?!" Pam's angry voice demanded. "Seer! What is this?"

"I don't know," Luna responded, "I didn't _See _this. None of it. I just knew that the two had to meet!" Luna looked with haunted eyes at Hermione. "I swear, Hermione, I did not know!" Before Hermione could respond their attention was caught when the three within the ward began to convulse!

"_Freak!"_

"_Good for nothing!"_

"_You should have died with your drunk parents!"_

_The memory of the words from the big man and skinny woman burned in her mind. She had never wanted to be bad. She tried so hard to be good. To do as she was told…but things happened around her, things she could not control. The last time had been the worst. She had been so _hungry_, so terribly hungry and _cold_. She was only allowed an old blanket that was so worn it barely gave any warmth._

"_I wish," the little girl whimpered as her breath fogged the air, "I wish I had a friend." She wasn't sure what a friend was, but she had heard the boy who lived upstairs talking about his and it seemed nice. Someone to play with, and maybe they would care about her and not hurt her. Maybe even give her a real name, she thought hopefully. Something that was just hers and was not freak. She sighed, and rubbed her hurting belly, wishing that she had gotten fed that day._

_All she had wanted was a slice of bread but she had been locked in her dark cupboard for days. She liked the darkness, she felt safer there than she ever did in the light. In the darkness there were no hands smacking her, no one to scream at her and no impossible chores to try and do._

_She felt something deep within begin to awaken. It rose up, out of her control and _stretched _outwards until with a snap it went away and she leaned back into the comforting darkness, oddly exhausted. A moment later she watched in awe as a piece of bread floated _through _the cupboard door and into her hands. She didn't know what was going on…but she had been so very, very hungry. _

_When the door was ripped from its hinge by the big man, and the light had flooded her small room she had cried, had pleaded that she did not know what had happened that it had to have been magic! She remembered listening from her cupboard when the young boy who lived upstairs in the house had watched a cartoon magic show on the TV. She wasn't allowed to watch TV. Only good children could do that, not freaks like her. She had tried to imagine what was going on though, and magic had seemed so nice. The big man had screamed and turned the TV off when he had come home. Had said that the freak was poisoning his son and that _there was no such thing as magic_! Two nearby flickering forms briefly caught her attention before her head was knocked against the wall and she passed out._

_It was that night that she had somehow called the bread to her and had received a beating unlike any other. It was the next day, _and why did everything bad happen during the day, _when the big man and skinny woman had taken her in the car and into the city. The man had said that he had heard of a place where they could make back the money they had spent housing the freak. That they would have to move away, so that the other freaks would never find them, but that they would be free of her. The skinny woman's lips had pinched but she had nodded and refused to look at the small child shivering in the backseat. _

_They drove for a long time and when they got to a crowded place where the buildings touched the sky they finally stopped. He and the woman had nervously looked around before ringing the doorbell and after a few whispered words they had been escorted into a small brightly lit room. A cold-eyed older woman in a white jacket had taken off her ragged shirt and harshly poked and prodded at her bruises before nodding towards a man behind a desk. The look in his eyes filled her with an instinctual fear and she tried to hide behind the big man who disgustedly shoved her away from him to the floor. _

_Looking up she saw two transparent male figures standing against the wall, curiously looking around the room. Her eyes were drawn to the shorter boy and his gentle, concerned eyes stirred memories and a brief feeling of recognition. The boy walked to her, his mouth silently moving, and crouched down next to her. His eyes were so kind that Bryony stared in wonder. He tried to gently touch her shoulder but his hands passed through her body and the memories slipped away and once again she was just a small child consumed with fear. Whimpering, she went to hide behind a nearby chair as the big man was given a heavy looking envelope._

_It was then that she had learned that she had a name. That she was Bryony Cassia Potter and that she would be five years old in one week, on July 31__st__, that her parents were dead and that nobody would ever come looking for her. _

"The three of them are having convulsions! What the hell is going on?!" The voice seemed to come from a distance and Bryony struggled to reach it. She was so confused and the yelling voices filled her head with pain making it difficult to concentrate.

"It's like they're linked somehow, but if it is because of the spell, why is Pam okay?! What is that on their foreheads?" The same voice, or at least Bryony thought it was the same, demandingly continued.

"The Sheriff isn't letting go of her and I can't treat them if we can't get through the wards around them." An older raspy voice calmly stated.

"Witch, I will rip your throat out if you don't fix this!" Another vicious voice snarled and at this one Bryony's power painfully flared out in response and things exploded as the voices swore.

"Pam, shut up! You're scaring her! Bryony, release the wards, they're killing you!" a fourth, softer voice pleaded. "Please!"

Bryony felt so confused, her mind caught between her child self and her current one as she awoke from one nightmare into another. The world around her was too bright, too harsh, too loud and she felt threatened by the shouting and hectic movement. The magic flowing through her increased and began to burn in her veins. The only thing keeping her whole were the arms around her, and the rumbling purr that vibrated against her ear as the scent of sandalwood and cedar surrounded her like a warm blanket.

A groan caught in her throat as she felt a sharp pull tugging her back into memories that she had locked away deep within her mind. The arms around her tightened and the purr became so loud that it was all she could hear as she once again descended into hell.

_Tears fell down Bryony's face as she huddled in the corner of the brightly lit room. Here, there were no shadows to hide in, nothing to hide behind. Ever since THEY had left her here all she had known was uncertainty and more fear. She was so hungry, but she didn't trust the food, it felt strange and wrong to her the same way this entire place felt wrong. Sometimes she could hear something within her whispering to her, telling her to _be careful _and to _trust no one_. She had noticed some of the other girls acting odd after eating and they would be taken away by the mean men and women. Sometimes they didn't come back. _

_When she was so hungry that she just _had _to eat, she would try to touch that power from when she lived in the cupboard. It would get so strong and it hurt to try to control it and it made her sleepy. Sometimes she could get it to touch the food and she could tell that it made the food safe to eat. She was always so tired afterwards though._

_One of the older girls, Naomi, nodded to her from two tables over. A few weeks ago she had been badly hurt and Bryony had somehow managed to halfway heal her. Bryony had passed out but ever since then Naomi had tried to help her whenever she could. Not that she could do much, they were both prisoners here…but it was nice to not be so alone. Still the whisper voice inside told her to _be careful.

_Monsters often came to the house, but while they had looked at her with hungry eyes so far she had been left alone as the bruises from the big man faded. Tonight, however, she was brought into the play room with the other girls and made to wear an itchy, fluffy pink dress. They had to stand in a line in front of the monsters and there was no place to hide under the bright lights. Feeling eyes on her Bryony looked around and saw the boy and tall man again. Once more a strong feeling of recognition, of safety, settled warmly around her and the idea that this was not how it had originally happened puzzled her young mind. The boy and man looked enraged and for some reason their teeth- _"no,their fangs"_, an older voice that sounded like her own whispered- looked odd. As the child Bryony saw the door to the playroom open she again forgot the two transparent figures as the memory consumed her._

"_Please, don't hurt me!" Her childlike voice begged as the monsters with burning eyes and grasping hands surrounded her small form. The power within her began to rise, but she was so scared and hungry she couldn't control it and it went away. "Don't touch me! Someone help me, please!" _

_The two figures in the corner of the room raged, but they could not touch anyone and were forced to helplessly watch. The shorter boy had blood streaking his face as he watched his little one and lived her pain with her. He would gladly have given up eternity if he could have protected her, even if only from re-living this memory, but he was powerless to do anything but watch. Even at his worst he had never harmed a child this way, and had killed those who had._

_Bryony continued to cry as the monsters ignored her screams and later, when she was left broken on the floor, she realized that tears and begging did nothing. That to survive she would have to be strong and the way to start was to practice with this power until no one would be able to hurt her ever again. Looking over at Naomi who was lying nearby, she slowly crawled to her hands and knees and moved painfully over to the older girl. She would become strong, she promised to herself, and she would get them all out of there. No matter what._

Again, Bryony's eyes fluttered as she came briefly awake. Instead of lying on a hard floor she felt the softness of a bed underneath her and a cold body wrapped entirely around her own. Beginning to panic, she weakly struggled only to calm as a soothing purr rumbled in her ears and against her cheek.

"Is she waking?" A far-away voice questioned.

"It's weakening, but I would not be surprised if whatever is happening occurs at least once more." A second older voice cautioned.

A hand touched Bryony's forehead and she flinched away, whimpering. Her head and body hurt so much! _"What's going on….where am I?" _

A snarl sounded from next to her and the hand was snatched away, and the snarling again turned into quiet purrs as fingers moved to softly twine with her own and she felt a weak, flickering flare of magic. _**Home. Trust. **_

"Godric," she breathed out, before her mind was again pulled into her personal nightmare.

_Bryony blinked, exhausted, as she lowered her sword and blearily looked around at the carnage that littered the once green fields surrounding Hogwarts. The battle still raged around her but she had gained a few moments of blessed rest. She was at the end of her endurance and the enslavement band burned the skin of her wrist as the twisted Light Lord continued to try and compel her actions. _

_Ignoring the pain with experience that would horrify her sheltered fellow students, Bryony looked into the distance at the once impenetrable walls of Hogwarts. She could feel the Magic of the old school crying out at the loss of her children as their innocent blood soaked into the land. Looking at it with her Mage sight practically broke her heart as the once bright wards of the school were twisted and blackened. It would be years before any Light Court warding spells would be able to be cast to fix the damage. _

_Gasping, Bryony clutched her wrist to her chest as agony continually streaked up her arm. Suddenly, Magic screamed a warning to the Omega and Bryony dropped and rolled under a sickly yellow spell that felt of disease and darkness shot over her head. Quickly springing to her feet she twirled around and shot a disemboweling curse at the mid -level Death Eater. She watched with empty eyes and a tired spirit as the man died. It was not the first time she had killed and she doubted it would be the last._

_Gritting her teeth she knew it was time to end this and gathered herself for the coming fight. Looking up, she saw the Dark Lord in the distance, his spell warped appearance the stuff of nightmares. Both her enslavement band and Magic's Will compelled her forward to fight against the Dark Lord and bring balance back to Magic. Being an Omega was both a blessing, and a curse. _

_Resigned to her fate, Bryony bitterly regretted that there was no one who could, or would, help her. That in the end she was always alone. She had friends, but they looked to her to lead and to protect them. She had tried to open up with Hermione and Luna, but that had proven to be a mistake. It had taken weeks before they would look at her with anything but pity, and that was one emotion that she did not need. With a sigh, Bryony wondered if she would be compelled to continually fight over and over again until there was nothing left of her. So intent was she on her upcoming battle she did not see the two ghost-like beings that watched from nearby and the reluctant respect upon the tall, blond male's face as she elegantly moved on the battlefield. _

_After the battle was over, survivors and families surged around the students and hugged their children to them. Standing off to the side Bryony felt more alone than she had in a long time. Wistfulness burned within her, but she did not begrudge her classmates their families. Besides, who could ever love a freak like her? She had always been alone, and perhaps it was better that way, she tried to convince herself. Two unseen figures watched as she looked down at her infected wrist and the band that burned her skin._

"_This ends now," Bryony murmured. It was time to continue her duty as an Omega and bring balance back to magic. The Dark Court and Light Court must be reclaimed and set to right in order for the wizarding world to survive. Taking a deep breath she turned and quietly slipped away from the joyful celebrations around her and began the long walk up to Dumbledore's office. Before the two figures could follow, the world around them faded away._

Her first thought as she slowly started to wake was that someone cold was holding her hand and there was a gentle humming within her barely working magical core. As she became more aware she could feel a thumb rubbing across the back of her fingers. Unable to move, and very confused, Bryony kept her eyes closed and concentrated on that soothing back and forth motion. _"What's going on…why am I so tired?" _She pondered. Her body felt clean and she was laying on something soft and warm and felt…safe.

"When do you think she's going to wake up?" the male voice was impatient and seemed to come very far away.

"She will wake when she is ready. You heard Dr. Ludwig, she came very close to magical burnout and dying while saving your life." This voice had a softly lilting accent that made the rising panic inside of Bryony relax.

"What happened while I was cursed, Master? You have barely left her side in two days and refuse to let go of her! What is she to you? Who is she?!" The first voice demanded again.

"Shh, my son, she is waking." The hand holding her own stilled. "Open your eyes witchling, you are safe here." _**Home. Trust. **_

"Godric,"Bryony sighed, finally having a name to go with the safe voice. She wished, however, that he had not stopped the gentle motion on her hand. Unconsciously she projected her need and she felt his surprise and a new gentleness directed towards her. The caring touch of familiar magic rubbed against her own and cleared the rest of the fog from her mind.

Bryony struggled to open her heavy eyes and her body felt stiff like she had slept for a long time. Finally able to focus her eyes in the dim room, Bryony saw that it was rather large with wooden floors and deep blue walls. Looking at the large carved four-post bed made her slightly smile as it reminded her of a larger version of the beds of Hogwarts and was just as soft. The hand holding hers softly tugged to get her wandering attention and she finally looked at Godric.

"Godric, what...what happened?" Bryony asked her throat so dry she started coughing.

"Eric, please get a glass of water." It was only then that Bryony saw the tall, blond vampire that practically dwarfed his Maker and was confused on how she had actually missed him. The vampire was huge! She looked up into cool blue eyes and confusedly nodded her thanks as he handed her a glass. Her hands shook so much that Godric grabbed the glass and held it to her lips while supporting her back. Bryony flushed, she hated feeling weak, but a surge of warmth across their bond persuaded her to let him help.

"Little witch, I find I must thank you for your assistance." Eric's deep voice drew Bryony's attention away from Godric. Something was wrong, she could see it in his eyes and a sense of impending doom filled her and tugged at her mind.

Godric's gaze held her own as he hesitated. "Little one, what do you remember?"

"I don't-?" She trailed off, something was definitely wrong and deep inside shame and panic began to slowly build as her stomach churned. On instinct, she pulled at her magic and the world seemed to explode in fire!

"Ahhhhh!" It felt like six Cruciatus Curses aimed at her all at once and burned along her magical pathways. Convulsing, she struggled to breathe through the mind-numbing agony.

A weight dropped across her shoulders and feet and held her down to the bed. Completely panicked at the foreign touch, Bryony's exhausted magical core weakly surged and managed to shove Eric away from her feet and back several steps.

"Don't touch me!" She shouted at Eric, not even realizing that she was clinging to Godric's arms as they carefully held her down. Strangely enough, while she would hurt anyone else who tried to touch her, she felt completely safe and secure with Godric.

The door opened and Bryony convulsed again, completely disoriented and afraid at not being able to see and protect herself.

"Get them out of here, Eric" Godric snarled as he finally laid his body next to his witchlings and pulled her into his arms. Pushing calm and warmth through their bond he began to deeply purr and sighed in relief as she began to calm. Knowing what he did now he would treasure the trust she showed in him and would not betray her. Tenderly, he again reached through their connection and poured power into Bryony's cracked core. "You are magically exhausted and almost fatally depleted yourself. You must remain calm and try to rest, my witchling."

Keeping eye contact, Bryony slowly gained control and relaxed her hold on her magic and her body. She would deny it if asked, but she may have also cuddled closer to Godric for comfort and she softly laughed at hearing his pleased purr. _"I didn't now that vampires could purr. Is…is he purring for ME? Why is it so familiar?"_

The prickling feeling in the back of her grew, as did her sense of doom. Trying to ignore it she glanced at the tall Viking who was once again leaning against the far bottom post of the bed and watching them with a curiously intrigued expression on his face.

Godric slowly let go of her and helped her to sit up and lean against the headboard. Sighing, Bryony murmured her apologies to Eric.

"I'm sorry, but it's best not to touch me. My magic is very…defensive…of my personal space."

Bryony was surprised when Godric stiffened and the two vampire's exchanged glances.

"What is it?" She demanded. Her eyes narrowed when she say their lips barely moving and she snatched her hand away from Godric's. "Do not talk about me like I'm not here! What. Is. It."

Godric took a deep breath, "Bryony, something happened with the spell. It obviously worked, as my child is healed, but-"

Before Godric could continue that prickling sense finally exploded and Bryony **remembered**.

"NO!" She stared with violated horror at the two vampires and hastily shoved herself away and out of the bed.. When her feet hit the floor, her legs collapsed and she ended up sprawled across a soft rug. Rising unsteadily she backed away until she hit a nearby wall.

"No no no no no! You had no right to see those memories!" Bryony cried out and her magic weakly flickered as a vase on a nearby table shook violently. She could feel Godric's worry but her eyes narrowed when he reached through the bond. "Stop trying to change the way I feel!" For the first time ignoring the feel of his magic against her own, she violently blocked the Resonance bond. Blood began to drip from her nose and she hastily wiped it away as her magic weakly flared and knocked a picture off the wall. "Those memories were mine! Mine! They were none of your business!" Bryony's eyes filled with suppressed tears as she stared at the Ancient vampire. He _knew. _They both did. Knew what she had kept secret from the entire wizarding world.

She saw pained understanding flash across Godric's face, before a large black wall filled her vision. Craning her neck all the way back she looked into the enraged face of the Viking. Memories assaulted her mind of the last time she had been forced against a wall, unable to move away, and magically powerless. Her face dramatically paled and her eyes went glassy as she looked at the Viking.

"You will not speak to my Master like that, witch!" His voice hissed out. For a moment he hesitated, the expression on her face reminding him of the child-her. Shaking off the emotions as weakness, he raised a hand to Bryony's shoulder and lightly pinned her to the wall. "You do not understand what-"

When his hand touched Bryony's shoulder her mind went blank. Her magical core was depleted and she was helpless against the large male vampire. Panicked, she instinctually lowered the Resonance barrier and reached out to Godric. Over time she had learned to control her flashbacks, but reliving her worst memories had shaken her. She dove into the bond and pulled at it, desperately calling Godric to her. Feeling Godric's strength reminded her of her own and she opened blazing eyes.

"No! Not again! I am not a victim!" She shouted but just as her knee moved to meet the Viking's groin, her vampire's hand reached the taller vampire's shoulder and threw him across the room and away from her. Off balance, Bryony slid down the wall to the floor as she stared in total surprise at Godric's back as he crouched in front of her, snarling.

"My Child, I command you to never put your hands on Bryony Potter and to never speak of what you saw!"

Eric's draw dropped in shock, "Master, she is just a breather! No matter what she has done, or gone through, she has no right to speak to you thus. What happened was not our fault!"

Godric regained his composure and as he turned to look at his witchling he said, "Eric, she saved your life and we have Resonated. That, if nothing else that she has persevered through, should demand your respect."

Eric's eyes slightly widened and he looked again at the witch sprawled on the floor. So that was the reason for the strange feelings he was getting from his master and why he was willingly touching her. Godric rarely touched any besides his progeny and when he had awoken to find his master wrapped around the witch he had been surprised, to say the least. The entire thing was confusing as the last thing he remembered was meeting a witch in Louisiana only to awaken in Texas.

"Do you understand, my child?" Godric demanded again.

"Yes, master." Eric nodded and watched as his maker turned to the girl and crouched next to her. He had never seen such a gentle look on his maker's face and it was a struggle to keep his own expressionless. Subtly he poked at the bond between he and his maker and was surprised to see the golden chord that connected the little witch and felt odd and it took him a moment to recognize the pity, and compassion, that he felt towards her. His lips twitched in humor as, even after everything, the itty bitty snack-sized witch was glaring up at him as if she would rise from the floor and beat the hell out of him through sheer willpower.

Bryony glared at the floor before she reluctantly looked up at Godric. "How did you two see my memories?" She asked, confused, but slowly regaining her control.

Godric continued to crouch in front of her but refrained from touching her. He remembered what it was like to be given no choice and the last thing he wanted was for his witchling to feel pressured. "Little one, we are not sure what happened. Your friends said that the runes rejected Pam's blood and there was a magical explosion that knocked them unconscious. When they awoke the three of us were within wards that they could not cross and with a rune upon our foreheads. Luckily the house can be made light tight as it took one full day before your magic was exhausted enough that the wards fell and they could retrieve us. We awoke sometime later, yet you slept on for another full day."

Bryony closed her eyes and turned her face away, thinking. "It's always the blood," she murmured.

Eric's eyes narrowed, "Excuse me?"

Bryony sighed and looked down, for the first time noticing she was wearing a long white tunic-style shirt that fell almost to her knees with the sleeves falling haphazardly across her hands. _Godric's _shirt, to be exact. Raising an eyebrow she looked at Godric.

He smiled slightly at how adorable she looked in the too big shirt. "Your friends were able to use magic to clean and dress you. You did not react well to my brief absence and the shirt's scent seemed to calm you."

Eric interrupted them, "Can we please talk about the curse? What was it?"

"The curse was one used during the last wizarding war in England by **necromancers**," Bryony spat the last word out, her disgust plain to see. "It binds to the skin and begins to dig in. Once it reaches the magical pathways it traces into the bones and into the magical core. At that point the host personality is totally consumed and they…wake up, for want of a better word. Some people call them inferi, or zombies, but that's not actually accurate. Inferi are stupid, clumsy, and easily killed with fiendfyre. Instead the curse hardens the skin and makes the host somewhat magically resistant and also uses their magical pathways to make the host temporarily stronger and faster. Whoever is animating the curse can fully control the host's body with commands written into the runes themselves." Bryony paused, taking the glass that Godric again offered and drank deeply. This time he did not offer to hold it for her and the water sloshed violently against her hands. She determinedly ignored her prickling eyes and continued to look at Eric.

"More deadly, how?" Godric calmly questioned, eyes narrowed.

Bryony swallowed, and determinedly ignored the wish to have his hand again in hers and to hear his purr rumbling against her ear, unaware that she sent her longing down their bond. Since she was looking at Eric she did not see Godric's eyes warm and soften with pleased surprise.

"With the Imperius Curse you can only hold one person under it at a time and it uses up a lot of magical energy. Most witches and wizards are not strong enough to hold a continual curse so have to repeatedly recast it and that drains them even further. This curse allows the caster to control multiple hosts since it instead uses the magical core of the host as a battery. They hosts act more like how magical werewolves are during the full moon, except every day and night they are uncontrollable beasts who rip apart any who are not marked. It takes 72 hours for the curse to eat through the magical core and for the host to painfully die. During the war two adults from the wizarding town Hogsmeade were kidnapped and cursed. Before they could be stopped they killed 285 men, women, and children. It took us weeks to discover a counter curse that worked."

There was a brief silence as they all thought about what they had just learned. Eric finally shifted and spoke, "You said that the curse was cast by necromancers?"

Bryony sneered and hissed out, "Yes, the lowest of the low. Magic is about balance, Light Grey, and the Dark Court together and opposite. Yet necromancers twist and defile their magic into something obscene. They are not born that way, they become so through blood sacrificing, murder, and the slaying and consumption of magical creatures such as unicorns, griffins, and mermaids to name a few. They are what Voldemort was attempting to become. They are vile, despicable creatures and I know for a fact that we killed the two from the war as their heads and hearts were removed from their bodies and burnt so that could never be revived."

"Then how was the curse cast on my child?" Godric softly asked the question they were all concerned with.

"The witch who cursed me she seemed strange. She smelled the same as always but I have worked with her before but this time she seemed different." Eric added.

"Were her eyes different? Did they look filmed over or was it that she was acting peculiar?" Bryony questioned, a horrible suspicion beginning to form.

"Her eyes were fine."

"Polyjuice potion, probably. It allows someone to take the appearance of another." Bryony muttered. "Your witch is probably dead by now, but we will have to check it out. You are from Louisiana, yes?"

Eric raised an eyebrow, "Yes, why?"

"Because when you leave I will be going with you and I will need to check in with the local power in that region. It's considered bad form for me to go into another territory without telling them. Unfortunately, Texas and Louisiana are in different regions otherwise I would not need to bother as I checked in before coming to this nest." Bryony stated. Even though her magical core was still drained and weak she felt the rightness of her action. "It seems that Magic still has demands upon me as an Omega."

Eric blinked and opened his mouth to respond but one look at the face of his maker changed his mind. "I need to go find my progeny and feed before this night is over."

Godric's face darkened, "We will be having a chat about your progeny later, Eric, but for right now let the others know we are not to be disturbed for any reason."

Eric nodded, and moved to the door before he paused. "Little witch, I would not have spoken of what I saw even without a Maker's Command. What was done to you was heinous. Do those men still live? Does that building still stand?"

Godric stiffened at the question and struggled to keep his fangs from dropping. If those despicable animals still breathed he would break his vow of non-violence and paint the world with their blood and screams. Nobody hurt what was his. Nobody.

Bryony's eyes darkened and her face went frigidly cold, "No."

Eric nodded and quietly left the room, leaving the two seeming teenagers alone. Bryony leaned her head back against the wall and kept her eyes on Godric.

"So, what happens now?" She finally asked.

"May I pick you up?" Godric gently questioned. "I would rather you be resting in a soft bed rather than the hard floor."

Bryony nodded and when Godric lifted her she rested her head on his shoulder and deeply breathed in his calming scent. When he made to put her down and move away she finally gave in and grabbed his hand. "Stay. Please."

Godric nodded and moved to sit next to his little witch and kept her hand safely in his. _"She is so outwardly fragile to hold such a warrior's spirit," _Godric he ran his thumb over the back of her fingers and felt her begin to relax. Her magic still felt tired and weak to him, and he gently nudged it with his own, thankful that she had stopped resisting the bond. "Little one-"

"Why do I like this? I never let anyone touch me." Bryony interrupted, looking into his eyes. "Why do I feel so comfortable around you when the touch of anyone else is disgusting?"

Godric blinked in surprise at the interruption. "_Perhaps I have gotten used to being in charge_," he thought wryly. "Little one, even though I am 2000 years old I have only seen Resonated pairs a handful of times."

"Guess, then."

"I would say that the Resonance bond has given us a shortcut that overcomes both my own nature and your own past. Instead of taking years to develop, we now have a deep level trust and protective instincts towards each other."

Bryony stiffened but nodded. "I feel like I know you more than anyone in the world, like you are my best friend and closest, most trusted, companion. Yet I really know nothing of you. And you…you know, you saw…why are you still here with me?" Bryony's flinched, not meaning to have asked that last bit.

Bryony's heart had begun to beat faster in hope but after several minutes of silence she felt despair radiate from her. A mask settled over her features and she looked away from Godric their bond vibrating with sadness. _"Stupid Bry, to get your hopes up. You should know better by now."_

"…do you not wish for me in your life?" Godric quietly asked. Bryony's head snapped towards Godric in surprise. The feelings she was getting from him puzzled her; hurt, hope, loneliness, pain…and empathy. He confused her and she had no clue how to deal with him, especially now.

"Why would you want to be in it? You saw my memories," the shame burned in Bryony but she struggled through it and kept her eyes on Godric's. "I'm not…normal. Even for a witch I'm different." Bryony's eyes were emotionless as she looked over Godric's shoulder. "I've done things that would horrify the wizarding world...and I am an Omega. There are people hunting me who will stop at nothing to gain control over my power before I can reach Maturity and now Luna says that there is another damned prophecy along with your necromancer problem." Bryony struggled to blink back tears and braced herself for rejection. How much worse would it now be when Godric walked away from her? Before she had met him at least she had not known what she was missing, not really. Yet now after experiencing Resonance, to go back to being alone made her want to wither away. She knew, however, that magic would demand she continue until it was done with her.

Godric looked into Bryony's eyes and felt that he was at a crossroads. He could either continue on as he had been and go forward with giving himself to The Fellowship Of The Sun or he could take a chance with his little one. Amused, he realized that the decision had been made from the first moment he looked into her green eyes. _"She is right. She knows nothing of me, nor I of her. Not really." _With that thought Godric made his decision. Although he wanted to hold her, Godric knew that it was too soon.

"I was born in Gaul, the child of the village healer and a respected woodcrafter. When I was perhaps six winters old the Romans came, killed the men, used the women and branded and enslaved all the children. I was sold to a rich Roman citizen who delighted in abusing me in all ways. It was only years later that I discovered that he was a vampire. When I had reached my current age he decided to change me as he preferred his bed partners to be young. He brutally ripped open my throat and drained me before taking me to the ground. I had prayed to my people's gods for death, but when I awoke I discovered that instead I had been turned into a monster."

Godric spoke so softly that Bryony strained to hear him and the bond between them felt flat and cold. Taking a deep breath, she pulled at Godric's hand until he looked at her. To her surprise, reaching for him was as easy as breathing and Bryony put her arms around him and just held him, demanding nothing. _"He's making things even between us. Memories for memories." _Bryony thought with awe.

"I was with him for decades while I learned what was needed and grew strong enough to defy the sun's call and kill him. Luckily his own maker had died over a century earlier and he was not well liked in the vampire community for even they thought he was sadistic. I ran and lived in the wild, killing as I pleased. I did many, many things that I am now ashamed of little one and the only crimes I am not guilty of are rape, and of hurting children."

Godric looked at Bryony and expected her to pull away from him in disgust, but instead her arms tightened around his back and she moved until their foreheads rested against each other, breathing in each other's scent. Their magic flowed easily between the two and already Bryony's core was stronger.

"Thank you, Godric," she whispered and gently raised her fingers to brush across his cheek. Leaning back Bryony's voice became firmer. "We may not know each other, but we will learn over time. I need to go to Louisiana but I will come back. If you want me to, I mean." Bryony blushed, confused but hopeful.

Godric smiled, "I spent 2000 years without you, little one. We are Resonated and I will not let you go alone to fight these necromancers. They also harmed my son and must pay for that miscalculation." Godric's eyes flashed fire and their bond filled with power and determination.

"Together, then?" Bryony questioned.

"Together."


End file.
